


Domesticated!

by Guardian_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Insanity, More tags as they come, Multi, Nash is Nash, Polyamory, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Wrote this fic but rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: Natsu and Gray's sexual tension is honestly ridiculous. The entire guild can tell that the only reason they fight so much is because they want to fuck each other-not that either would admit it. What nobody understands is that it's beyond wanting to fuck. Natsu and Gray care about each other.They dance around each other, arguing and calling each other names with horrible screeching tones that neither actually mean. Things change when Natsu and Gray become the parents to one tiny, blue eyed, pink haired, stripper of a teen.It's unexpected and they don't want it at first, can't want it. It's not possible. They keep fighting, keep yelling, keep denying-but if there's anyone who can get Natsu and Gray to accept themselves and to understand their needs and wants it's Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster.If he gets himself in a whole lot of sticky situations along the way however...he knows he's got his family to take care of him. Singlehandedly, all of the mighty Fairy Tail guild isDomesticated!





	1. Domesticated! One!

**Author's Note:**

> Try 2. I have been thinking about rewriting for a while. The first time I wrote Domesticated! I was in a bad place. Every time I looked over it, it reminded me of those bad feelings. I ruined the story near the end, adding things, and putting twists and turns that really didn't need to happen. If you like this new take, then comment! If not, comment! Please, I love comments as they keep me going! It's been a year since I've written Domesticated! or even looked at Freedsexual. I've been getting better and working on my own things...but now I'm good. 
> 
> This story will be different from the original at parts. It will definitely be more fleshed out...

If there is death magic, then surely there is life magic.

The magic of creation-already witnessed when a babe grows in their mother's belly. Zeref created his demons, yet that's not the same as creating a human. Demons are in some way  _artificial._

Creating a human by so-called "unnatural" ways is taboo. It's wrong to do so, and surely whatever life that comes from it would never be fully human. There's nothing good that could possibly come from it...right?

What if that wasn't true?

What if creating a human using magic saved other lives and brought them out of the pits of despair? This child of magic helps bring people together and does some good for the world?

Would it be so wrong then?

If such a thing had happened, one might say it was a special case and that this child was  _blessed_ by the gods. It's very unlikely though because life magic is a very fickle thing. In fact, the only known life magic that creates humans is known as a  **curse.**

Only bestowed on those who the caster sees as an enemy. A lot of the time, it results in a truly evil thing with a horrible disposition. If this  **curse** was modified, then people could consider it a bit of a blessing right?

There is no more what if. There is a child with magic mixed with the blood running through his veins. He is blessed by the gods. He saved the lives of others, and pulled them out of the pits of despair with his own two hands.

His name is Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster.

And Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster is a  _blessing._

***

It's unclear to the dark guild whether or not the two hostiles who are attacking them are truly from the same guild or not. They're very different and don't work cohesively at all. Their strongest mage hisses that the angry one with the pink hair is the Salamander. Either way it doesn't matter-they're strong and the mages are hiding behind a fallen pillar.

They believe him when they see him burst into flames to attack his black haired 'ally.' It's now clear they're familiar with each other, as they call each other names, and the black haired one strips his clothes randomly revealing they have the same guild mark.

They hear a whisper amongst them.

_Curse them. Sacrifice yourselves for the cause._

The guild is terrified, they're all a bunch of cowards. Why should they sacrifice themselves for a cause they can't see? They can't see the owner of the voice-but he is the one who taught them the curse. None of them are strong enough to do it themselves.

 _Curse them._ The voice continues to insist, and the leader of the dark guild stands up, revealing himself to the two hostiles. He's bald, with unflattering tattoos all over his face as he takes charge and begins to chant loudly. The two hostiles begin to charge at them, but the aura from the curse sends them flying back. 

"What the hell are you saying," Salamander yells, eyebrows furrowing as he tries again and again to break the aura barrier.

It was a language he possibly couldn't understand, but the scream of the members of the dark guild is a sound he couldn't possibly hope to forget. It's loud and painful, as their life force is forcefully ripped from them. Their leader keeps chanting, his own body swaying, until finally he drops to his knees. The aura's gone, and the two rush up, shaking him frantically, as light begins to exude from the bodies of everyone.

"What did you do? What did you do?"

He's dead already, and light is protruding from him. Natsu and Gray shield their eyes, and minutes later-all the light is gone.

***

Natsu rubs at his eyes over and over again, squinting a little as he looks around. The man in front of him is dead, and there's a split second in which he thinks something's happened to Gray. He looks to his right, and Gray is rubbing at his own eyes, face scrunched up.

"That was...interesting. Did they all just commit suicide," Natsu asks after a minute, looking slightly forlorn because he really wouldn't have killed them if it wasn't needed. Gray shrugged, pretending not to care, although his eyes seemed a bit pained. "I....think so."

There's a rustling sound, and they're both on high alert. Natsu's in his fighting stance, and Gray's hands were already in position for his ice magic.

They saw the small tan hands first pressing up against the fallen pillar, and then the little grunt as someone used it as leverage to pull himself up. 

"Hey, not gonna help me," a slightly annoyed voice asked, and Gray looked slightly confused. "A...kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm a teen! Older than some kid, who're you calling a kid?" Finally the person got himself all the way up, sprawling across the pillar and groaning. He was  _completely_ naked.

"Put some clothes on," Natsu shrieked, grabbing Gray's forgotten shirt and throwing it over the  _teen._ The boy shrugged and pulled the shirt on, and both men allowed themselves to look at the boy. 

He had pink hair, the exact same shade as Natsu's. It was even in a similar style, although Natsu's seemed to be longer. He had huge blue eyes, the exact same shade as Gray's own. It made Natsu shiver a little.

"Natsu he looks...just like you," Gray whispers, and only Natsu should've heard it but-

"Oh you're Natsu?" The teen gets up and walks closer to them, and Natsu steels himself, getting ready to fight. There's a light in the boy's gorgeous eyes and he smiles. "You're my...my dad." 

"That's not true," Natsu forces out, but Gray's howling because it's plausible. The teen is the spitting image of Natsu-except for the eyes. "You can't be my son. Not at all."

"It's true. I was just created. I am only your curse," the boy looked forlorn, "and the curse of Gray Fullbuster, who I assume to be the one laughing. I am your son..."

Gray stopped laughing, and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Has the sex ed class really gotten so bad nowadays? There's no way that me and Natsu can have a kid together...just not possible."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Is anything really impossible? How many times have you thought to yourself...this is impossible," both men paled, but the teen continued, "I stand in front of you, as physical proof that I am your child. Biologically speaking as well. I understand if...you don't believe me, but you can agree that it is a possibility? I look like you anyways...is there any way you could...try to think about it? I'll stay right here until you want me."

"It's a trick. It's probably an illusion. Easy as that. Trying to infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild," Gray hissed, running a hand through his hair, "and a terrible trick too...out of all the things you could've picked."

"It's...not a trick," the teen looked slightly hurt, but he steeled his face, "it's not."

"I don't believe you," Natsu mumbled, looking at Gray, and then back to the teen. He steps back, before punching Gray's shoulder. "Get your pants on. We should go. You should go too...before the Magic Council guards come. They'll arrest you." They began to walk away, heads pounding, just waiting for a sneak attack. 

It never came.

"I have no where to go," the boy mumbled hoarsely, "so here I'll stay. Till you believe me." They weren't going to fall for it...they weren't stupid.

Even if his voice did sound desperate.

***

The next four days were filled with different types of missions, and the guild finally had a free spot to write reports on the missions for the past five days. Natsu couldn't get the boy off of his mind.

"What if he was telling the truth?"

"He wasn't," Gray replied, as he finished his report up on the mage they had defeated the day before, "simple as that." There was silence between them for several minutes until suddenly-

Makarov was calling for Gray and Natsu. The people in the guild hooted and screeched, teasing them as it seemed they had gotten in trouble. "This mission...the description...you're saying everyone in the guild committed suicide?"

"Yes, their leader began chanting something...we couldn't get close to him at all. There was light coming out of everyone's bodies and then...they were all dead. Except for one, he had an illusion spell on. He said that he was our son-"

"He said that," Makarov interrupted, eyes wide, "did he have similar features to you?" Gray felt his heart leap to his throat. The looks on their faces was all the answer that Makarov needed.

"Where is he? You need to bring him here-whatever that child said was  _not_ a lie. This sounds like the makings of a life spell-to bring life into this world. Is he here?"

"We left him..we thought he was lying-"

"GO BACK!" Everyone in the guild stared at Gray and Natsu who were frozen in place, but Makarov looked angry-and a bit fearful.

"Try to find him. It's essential. If he is who I think he is, he mustn't fall into the wrong hands. Imagine it...a Gray-Natsu hybrid out into the world, young, and impressionable. This could be devastating. You have to go." Gray put his hands on his head. "This isn't real. It can't be."

"We...have to check," Natsu mumbled, his voice unnaturally quiet, "we just have to see."

***

It took three hours for them to make their way back to the wreckage of the dark guild. The entire time, both men talked longer than they had without fighting. 

"It might not be true," Gray reasoned.

"But it might be," Natsu shot back, and then they continued to talk and debate. When they got to the wreckage, they didn't see him. "He's not here," Gray said, "we wasted our time."

"Wait," Gray looked over, and he saw the teen crawling out from a corner of the wreckage, dressed only in the shirt that Gray had given him. He probably hadn't left to do  _anything._

"You're here...for me right? Please?" The teen licked his lips, before shaking. "I'm kinda hungry...so food would be nice."

"You didn't leave," Natsu pointed out weakly, "you didn't..."

"I don't have anywhere to go. I'm not lying to you, I promise. I really don't have any thing but what you give me. I don't even have a name.  _Please_ don't leave me here. I'll die."

He said it so simply, and Gray could feel his heart breaking just a little. The teen was  _adorable-_ looked just like Natsu, but with his eyes. Gray would never admit he had imagined what his child with Natsu would look like...but this boy went past his expectations. Natsu whispered into Gray's ear, "Do you like the name Nash? It has something to do with the ash tree folktale..where a human was created from an ash tree."

"I like it," Gray whispered back, nodding firmly before walking over to the boy, standing over him. "We'd like...to name you Nash. If that's alright? Nash...Dragneel?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "You want to give him  _my_ name? He should have yours?"

"But you deserve it more!" They were about to start bickering when Nash snorted. "What about...if it was hyphenated. Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster? I think it has a ring to it."

Natsu and Gray couldn't help but agree.

***

When the doors of the guild opened, everyone turned their heads to get a good look at Natsu and Gray-and the teen that was somehow leading them inside. Natsu had made them stop at a lake so Nash could rinse off, while Gray ran and got him clothes nearby.

"And so I thought that you weren't gonna come get me, and I was sooo upset. I thought I was being dumb because I think I could do something to get money but I didn't want to make you embarrassed of me so I didn't want to, like...um." Nash gestured something sexual with his fingers. 

"Cause it's not like I've been to school and my magic is minimal at the moment, so I couldn't join a guild so I thought I'd just sit there and die." Nash seemed to finally notice people were staring at him, and his eyes widened.

"Who are these people?"

"We told you we'd be going to our guild." Gray reminded, and Nash furrowed his brows. "I don't remember that. And there's a lot of people here...you're the only alive people I've met so far, this is scary."

Natsu would rather that he not mention that they left him surrounded by dead people for five days. 

Makarov walked up to them, and Nash squatted to look him right in the eye. Makarov stepped back, slightly startled. "Oh dear, this child-he really does look like you."

"I'm cuter," Nash stage whispers, winking as Gray holds his heart in mock outrage while Natsu just shrugs. 

"What's your name," Makarov asked, looking over the boy, and Nash put his arms up before declaring, "My name is Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster and...it's true. I promise." Makarov grunted.

"I'll see that for myself." With that he puts his hands on Nash's head, and the teen squints as Makarov's eyes flash white. Natsu twitches nervously-for some reason he wants this to be real. Nash's eyes turn white too, and the two stay like that for a few seconds more before returning to normal.

"It's true...I never thought I'd see it happen like this," Makarov mumbled, patting Nash's cheek tenderly. Nash beamed, before slowly standing up and looking back at Gray and Natsu. 

"You're my parents...do you believe me now?" 

"Yeah," Natsu huffed, looking shell shocked, "fuck."

"But...do you  _want_ me? That's the point of the curse...to be bothered, for me to tie you down. I've been trying very hard to act very politely," and this was as polite as it got for Nash, "but I can go away. It'll be like I was never here. Poof!" Nash laughed weakly, and bit his lip as Gray grabbed his shoulders.

" _I_ accept you. You're family now- _nakama._ It doesn't matter."

"I accept you too," Natsu added, "because like Gray said, you're nakama." Nash smiled sweetly before jump-hugging Gray tightly. The teen had a  _grip_ and Gray nearly had the air knocked out of him.

"Papa," Nash mumbled, looking up at Gray, making the man's heart stop for a second.

"Me? Papa?"

"Papa...?" Nash looked unsure, maybe a little shy.

"Papa is fine..." Natsu stared at them while Nash hugged Gray again before letting go and hugging Natsu. 

"Hmm...it'll be confusing if I call you papa...can I call you daddy instead?"

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, and Nash tugged him closer, "oh my  _fuck._ "

Nash pulled away from Natsu before looking at the two of them with a devious smile, and turning back to the shocked guild.

"Hi! My name's Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster and I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

***

Sometimes blessings come in disguise.


	2. Domesticated! Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash meets his extended family-the entire guild of Fairy Tail.
> 
> Not everyone is happy to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Juvia pretty evil in this. Oops.
> 
> Also I put the water torture scene from Chapter...15 maybe in this chapter instead.

Nakama is family. Some might say that nakama just means very close friends-not  _family._ Nash thinks that all these wonderful people staring at him are  _strangers_ right now, but soon enough they'll be his family.

 _Family._ Nash would die for his parents and he knows very little about them. He was brought into this world knowing only two names-the names of the people who would abandon him and then come back in the span of less than a week. He wanted to forget they left him, but he couldn't. 

Things would get better. 

Nash looked around the guild, eyes wide, before his gaze stopped on a blue haired woman who was glaring at him for some reason. When she realized he was looking at her, she got angry, and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

_"THE CHILD OF SIN! WHY WOULD GRAY-SAMA DO THIS TO JUVIA WHEN ALL JUVIA HAS DONE IS GIVE HIM LOVE?"_

Nash winced, her voice loud and actually terrifying. She looked murderous, and Nash wasn't expecting it when suddenly her arm got longer, turning into water as it did, and whipped itself into Nash's trembling body. Nash fell to the floor, and before either Gray or Natsu had the chance to stop Juvia, she was forcing water down Nash's throat.

_"GRAY-SAMA IS MINE! I SHOULD BEAR HIS CHILDREN! IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! I'LL DESTROY YOU, EVIL CHILD AND THEN I'LL DESTROY NATSU-SAN!"_

Nash couldn't breathe, and he began to panic. He was trying to vomit, but Juvia was persistent, and he could hear the sounds of clashing, and different magic attacks, but it seemed her water like body allowed her to dodge and continue. Just as Nash was about to pass out, suddenly the water down his throat stopped, and he was in Natsu's arms, vomiting helplessly all over his father. 

He kept coughing, tears rolling down his cheek, his heart beating way too fast for him to be okay.

"Nash, breathe. Breathe, Nash. It's okay. Come on." Natsu was surprisingly calm, he didn't get more angry even when Nash coughed painfully and vomited again. 

"Daddy," he sobbed hoarsely, rubbing at his eyes while, screaming loudly when strong wet arms made their way around his midsection from behind.

"It's just me," Gray mumbled, "I froze her. We're sorry. I didn't know she'd do that."

" _Gonna die."_

"You won't. Don't say that. Keep throwing up if you need to-I won't let you die. I promise baby boy." Gray shook Nash a little, making him dizzy, and causing him to vomit again.

"Juvia's cleaning this up," Natsu huffed, looking incessantly more worried as Nash showed no signs of stopping. He'd wait it out for a few more minutes-and then it was off to Porlyusica. Nash swayed, completely delirious, but at least he wasn't vomiting anymore.

Gray lifted him up, before carrying him over to a chair. Nash had passed out by then, eyes closed, while Gray and Natsu pondered what to do with him. "You have to change," Gray told Natsu, "and pass me that bag of clothes we bought earlier. We need to get him comfortable before he wakes up. If he's anything like you, he'll scream our ears off. Also, get that bitch out of here."

He pointed at the frozen solid Juvia, arm shaking as he did. "If anyone else wants to hurt him, you'll have to go through the both of us. I won't go easy on you."

The guild members murmured amongst themselves, but seemed content to pretend to do their reports while watching Gray and Natsu work  _together._

***

Nash woke up almost a half hour later, blinking blearily, and squirming on Gray's lap. He had his head on Gray's thighs, while Gray ran his hands through his pink hair. 

"Papa," Nash mumbled, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes while Gray hugged him carefully, "that lady-"

"Don't worry about it. Out of sight, out of mind." Nash looked down at his clothes-they were different. Someone had changed his dirty clothes-ew. He flushed, crossing his arms, and grumbling about not being a little baby.

"You wanted to stay in nasty dirty clothes while you napped? I didn't think so." Nash pursed his lips together and grunted. "Don't get mean," Gray warned, when Nash pinched him, "besides there's other people you have to meet."

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"No, I  _don't._ The last person I 'met' tried to kill me, I'm sure of it. I don't want to."

"Juvia's in love with me. She's not in the right state of mind-she'll regret it, I'm sure. You're family to her. You need to meet the rest of the guild, they're a big part of my life...of Natsu's life too. If you care even a little bit about us, then you'll turn around and talk to the people who really want to meet you."

Nash looked agitated, eyebrow twitching in that same expression Natsu got right before he punched Gray in the face. It was startling how much they looked like each other in that minute. 

"You don't play fair. You know I care. I'm scared." At this point, Natsu would be flaming up-those blue eyes reminded Gray that this wasn't Natsu. Natsu must've been coming back from his house after getting changed. Did Nash even have fire magic?

"I'll meet them," Nash conceded after a while, turning to face the people who had gathered all around him. "One at a time though...your smells are clashing. Hurts my head, I don't know you...hurts my head." Immediately they separated, looking at one another until finally a woman in armor, with pretty red hair, and a fierce look on her face stepped up.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," Nash thought she sounded like a queen, "your parents are like brothers to me. We've known each other for years and we are part of the same team who go on missions." 

Nash stared at her for a very long time. She stared at him right back. 

"Aunty Erza," he mumbled, and her eyes widened in surprise. He pointed at her. "Sister to my parents...means you're my aunt, logically." He grinned at her, showing off his little fangs.

"Does that mean I'm your aunt," a blonde woman asked, "because your parents are definitely like brothers to me, even if I haven't known them long. The name's Lucy."

"Aunty Lucy," Nash corrected, and soon people were yelling names out at the teen, overwhelming him as he added "Aunty" and "Uncle" for each and every one of them. Natsu arrived a few minutes later, while Elfman was nearly crushing his son in a too-tight hug. 

"Uncle Elfman," Nash wheezed, "too hard-ouch!" Elfman frowned, and set Nash back down on the floor, patting his shoulders. "I will teach you to take hugs like a man!"

"I don't wanna!"

"I will teach you very manly things! The way to train and get stronger! I will even teach you how to woo a woman in a romantic way-your Uncle Loke would only teach you nasty things. I know the way to a woman's heart!" Elfman winked at Evergreen who blushed the tiniest bit.

"I don't like girls," Nash replied simply, and Erza could be audibly heard choking on air while Gray paled, and Natsu's eyebrows nearly shot up off his face in surprise.

"You mean...you're not ready to get into a relationship," Lucy asked, "because you're so young?"

"No I mean I'm gay," Nash corrected gently, "that isn't a problem right?"

Gray shook his head quickly adding, "Of course not, I'm bisexual. I have no problem with it in the least." Nash looked over at Natsu who was rubbing his forehead. 

"Ah...it doesn't matter to me. Stay safe kid. Don't know much about this type of stuff anyways." Nash grinned and put his arms up in victory. He was clearly very happy with himself, running around the guild, and stripping while he was at it.

"Nash, your clothes!" 

"Wait, how did that happen?!" Nash looked down to see that he was only in his boxers. Natsu glared at Gray. "I wonder where he got that from?" Gray flushed, and scratched the back of his head. Nash had dressed as quickly as he had undressed, and went to go bother Natsu, whining that he was hungry.

"I got you, kiddo," Natsu stated confidently, walking over and grabbing a torch and handing it to Nash. Nash stared at him. "Am I supposed to cook with this?"

"Eat it."

Nash's bottom lip trembled, and Natsu's eyes widened, and he grunted as Gray walked over and smacked the back of his head. "You can't just give him fire without knowing if he even has dragon slaying powers!"

"Of course he does! He's my son!"

"He's also my son, and you  _know_ I can't tolerate heat in the least! We need to find out what he's inclined to," Gray argued-and he was probably right but Natsu wouldn't admit it.

"The best way to find out is to have him taste it! If it burns, we have a problem!"

Gray almost screamed in frustration, but then Nash tapped him, and lifted the torch. "I've...only shown signs of ice magic," he admitted, "but my teeth are...dragon-slayer teeth, right? That wouldn't happen if I wasn't."

Natsu opened Nash's mouth and checked, poking at his little sharp canines. "Yep, these are dragon-slayer teeth. Time to see if you've got dragon-slayer lungs!"

Gray looked worried, but Nash seemed to be mostly excited. "Bon appetit," he shrieked, as the women of Fairy Tail hovered like worried mothers, ready to bash Natsu's head in if it didn't work. 

Nash stuck the torch in his mouth, and took it out, clearly swallowing the fire, although his face scrunched up. "It's  _nasty_!" Natsu smirked, before replying, "I know. That's why I gave it to you." Nash kicked Natsu in the stomach before putting his fists up. 

"Do you want to fight me," he bellowed, and Natsu's eyes widened before he drew his hand back and  _punched Nash right in the face._

Nash went flying, but he regained his balance, and landed standing, although his lip was busted and he was breathing heavily. He smiled widely-and then he was running directly at Natsu. He was  _fast_ that's for sure, but Natsu clearly had to be much stronger and more experienced. Nash didn't have a hope.

He knew it too.

He leaped on top of Natsu, climbing him almost like a monkey, before seating himself on Natsu's shoulders and holding onto his head. "I win!" Natsu snorted.

"I'll really kick your ass next time."

"In your dreams, daddy!" Speaking of dreams, it was probably time for Nash to go to bed. Gray and Natsu looked at each other and began to talk about who Nash would stay with. Nash stared, while Erza stood close to the both of them so they didn't start to fight.

"I want to stay with both of you," Nash mumbled, eyes big and adoring, "I want both my fathers." 

Natsu scratched the back of his head, before mumbling, "Gray....maybe I can move in with you? Until he gets settled? I think it's best he stays with you, my house isn't big enough for him." Gray blushed for some weird reason, but Nash was already screaming in happiness.

"YES! YES! I WANT BOTH MY DAD! YEAH!"

"Nash, your clothes," half the guild yelled, as Nash stuck his tongue out and shook his hips still only dressed in his boxers.

This ridiculous child belonged to  _them_ now and even though they couldn't commit to loving him yet, their hearts began to swell with affection for him.

Blessings sometimes have to be preceded by pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really different right? Haha, I'm trying! Comment! COMMENT!


	3. Domesticated! Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash has horrible nightmares that make his parents worry about him. 
> 
> We meet Matty (for the second first time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Matty...but I changed things about him, and included Nash and Matty's first meeting. Also, past mentions of domestic abuse in this chapter (Matty's ex)
> 
> Also, I'm thinking that Nash needs more friends his age, so I'm working on other chara's other than Rubia, Matty, and Moony. <3

Natsu had packed a few clothes, his toothbrush, and his loofah before making his way to Gray's apartment. Nash was already there, having walked back earlier with Gray, who got some cute footie pajamas for him on the way. Nash had picked them out, and he was perpetually asking Gray if he thought that Natsu would like it.

"Of course he will, but Natsu doesn't really care what you wear either way, as long as you keep your clothes on." Gray himself usually slept naked, but he didn't think that was appropriate now that he was a  _papa._

Nash bounced on the bed, despite Gray telling him to stop over and over again, and just flat out giggled when Gray began to tickle him, slamming him down on the bed, and making him snort fire. 

"Papa! Papa  _no,_ " Nash chortled, pushing Gray's hands until Gray finally stopped. There was a knock at the door, and Gray left his room to open the door, Nash following right behind. It was Natsu, and Nash's delighted scream of "DADDY!" alerted everyone to that. Natsu was ushered in by Gray, while Nash clinged to him, asking if he looked cute.

"Of course you do. Especially with those pretty eyes of yours," Natsu grumbled, and Nash beamed. Gray turned his head to hide his small smile. Nash chattered on for a while, rambling until he got drowsy, and began to crawl all over Natsu and Gray, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Gray carried him to the guest bedroom, tucking him in, and kissing his head goodnight. Nash didn't have the energy to say anything else, instead turning his head, and falling asleep. Gray shuffled out quietly, finding Natsu on the couch, having changed into pajama bottoms, and not bothering to wear a shirt.

Gray knew he was staring, but Natsu didn't seem to notice for a while, and when he did, he flushed uncharacteristically and mumbled, "You fucking pervert." Gray snorted, and rolled his eyes. "As if." 

Natsu smiled before laying across the couch, looking quite comfortable to be there. "So...is this goodnight," he asked Gray, and Gray nodded, walking over to Natsu, and rubbing his hair. "Night." 

"Night."

***

Nash screamed, loud and ear shattering and absolutely heartbreaking. He sputtered, his sobs increasing into loud distraught wails. Gray and Natsu were up in a heartbeat, Natsu rushing from the living room, while Gray ran from his bedroom. Natsu beat him to it, already on Nash's bed, pulling Nash up who was still screaming. 

Poor thing was inconsolable, and neither Natsu or Gray could decipher what he was saying in between his mutterings. He clinged to Natsu, scrunching his face up when Gray turns on the light, but still crying although it was tapering off.

"Daddy, Papa," he whined, not really asking for anything. Natsu wiped at his tears, and Gray rubbed his hands gently. "It's okay baby boy. You're safe. Can you tell me what happened," Gray asked lowly.

" _No! You'll be hurt!"_

He was getting progressively louder, and it was pretty late into the night so Gray conceded, shushing him. "Okay, okay I get it? Did you have a nightmare? Can you tell me that?"  

The teen nodded.

"Alright, maybe you should sleep with Gray in his room. You'll be okay?"

He shook his head tearfully before pointing at Natsu.

"You want to sleep next to me," Natsu tried to clear up.

"Both. I need my fathers." Nash tugged them both. "Stronger together. Won't be hurt together." 

Gray didn't worry about it too much, instead picking Nash up, holding him tight to his chest, and holding out a hand for Natsu. After turning off the light, Natsu took it-Gray's hand was cold-and let Gray lead him to the master bedroom. He set Nash in the middle of the huge bed, before crawling in on one side of him, while Natsu took the either.

Nash was a mess. He sprawled across the both of them, clinging to one, before clinging to the other, and doing it in such a manner that neither could actually go to sleep. None of them dared to complain and once again, it was soon clear that Nash had fallen asleep.

When they were sure that he wouldn't wake up again, Natsu and Gray could finally fall asleep (although at different times.)

***

"Nash, don't get yourself in trouble," Gray warned, running a hand through Nash's hair as the teen played with the threads of his pants. They had been called in today for a special mission. The Magic Council had asked for them specifically and neither could refuse despite wanting to.

Nash had requested to be allowed to explore Magnolia, and Gray had given him a set of rules. He was worried about Nash, but the teen hadn't wanted to talk about his nightmares, instead pretending like they didn't happen and going back to his happy go lucky self.

"I won't get in trouble! I'll be good," Nash promised, as Natsu finally finished getting ready, and began to yell for Gray to hurry up. "We'll be back by four, please be okay! Take my lacrima phone with you, okay?" He passed the tiny crystal ball to Nash before running out of his apartment after Natsu.

Nash waited a little while to leave, putting on his sandals, and reminding himself not to strip in public. He really didn't know where he was going, but he had a good sense of smell, and he'd be able to locate the Fairy Tail guild at the very least if he wasn't able to get back home.

He got a lot of stares, and he even noticed people taking pictures of them-although he had no idea why. People seemed to be whispering about him-had he accidentally stripped again?

"Hey you," Nash looked around, before feeling a tugging at his pants. He looked down to see a small boy, no older than five or six with huge blue eyes, and red hair. He was _adorable._

"You look like Natsu! Like Natsu from Fairy Tail!" The kid beamed, before asking, "Who are you? A cosplayer? What's your name?" Nash shook his head and mumbled, "This is just what I look like. The name's Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster!"

"Natsu's last name is Dragneel," the kid shrieked, "and Gray's is Fullbuster! You have a really cool name!"

"Well they are my dads," Nash replied innocently, and suddenly there was a camera in his face. Nash squinted, as a girl took a picture of him, and ran for it! The little kid held on to him, and Nash smiled, running a hand through his red locks. 

"Kristan?! Kristan," there was a boy about Nash's (physical) age running down the sidewalk, a whole line of little kids running behind him. He was admittedly gorgeous, with blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes that Nash wanted to get lost in.

"I am  _so_ sorry about that," the boy apologized, lifting Kristan up, and bopping his nose, "he saw you and I guess he ran for it! You kind of look like his idol."

"His idol's my dad." The teen stared at him, before drawing out his, "Okaaaaay. My name's Matty. Yours?"

"It's Nash," Nash mumbled, shaking the outstretched hand, and looking a little worried. People kept taking pictures of him-and staring. It was freaking him out.

Shakily he took out Gray's lacrima phone, and called Natsu's, Natsu's hologram popping up as soon as he answered. It was the latest model, with face to face calls. Nash was a little surprised-he'd never even seen a normal lacrima phone.

"Daddy," Nash whined, "people are taking pictures of me."

"What? Nash are you stripping again? Gray, this is all your fault!" Gray could be heard cursing loudly as an upset Natsu began scolding him.

"No, they think I'm a...cosplayer. I told some people you're my dads, was I not supposed to do that?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm sorry!" Nash's eyes widened and Natsu shook his head. "I'll call Aunty Erza to come pick you up. YOU ALL HEAR THAT? ERZA IS COMING!" The crowd scattered rather quickly, although Nash didn't know why. 

"Wait right there. Don't go anywhere," Natsu ordered, and Nash nodded. "Okay." Kristan screamed, and pointed at the hologram of Natsu, which disappeared soon after when the man hung up.

"When my daddy comes back, I'll introduce you to him...and maybe papa too? Is that alright?" Kristan nodded, screaming even louder as he looked at Matty who seemed slightly shocked and slightly amused.

Nash smirked at him. "Is that alright with you?"

Matty blushed, and pushed his glasses up. "Maybe...tomorrow. We could meet up with the kids somewhere. I don't want you to get mobbed again so maybe-"

"At the guild!"

"That can't happen," Matty whispered, as the kids around him cheered, "besides this is so unproper of us."

Nash didn't really get that either.

"Yes it can. If I want it to. I'll do it for the kids," Nash shrugged, "and for you." Matty's face was bright red now, and Nash seemed proud of himself. 

"I don't even have duty tomorrow, but," Matty looked down at the kids, "I can go and take Kira-senpai's shift? You guys want me to come tomorrow and take you to Fairy Tail?"

The children cheered, and Matty mouthed a 'thank you' at Nash. He had freckles, Nash noticed. It made him look even more cute. Matty rounded up the kids, and clapped his hands, grinning when they clapped back the response.

"It's time to go back to school, to school, to school," he sang (and he had a beautiful voice),"it's time to go back to school!"

"To school, to school! To school we go! It's time to go back to school," the kids chorused back, following Matty back down the road. Nash wanted to follow them, but Erza was coming soon, and he had promised not to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Matty," he mumbled to himself, looking quite smug.

***

Nash had done some serious begging to convince Makarov to let Matty and the kids visit. Natsu and Gray were also against it, while everyone else seemed not to care. After Nash woke up screaming again, Natsu and Gray were ready to do whatever he wanted to do, and it seemed their approval was the little push Makarov needed.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, and Nash screamed in glee. "Thank you, Grandpa," he called out, already on his way out, "I didn't even have to start crying!" Makarov huffed, and cursed under his breath about little brats. Gray ran after Nash, if only to make sure he didn't get mobbed and began to try and bond with him.

The only bond he had with him was out of a sense of loyalty for people who were part of his family and it was strengthened because Nash was  _blood._ Yes, the guild was his family as well but Gray's entire biological family had died, and he didn't have any other children.

Nash was  _everything_ he wanted out of a child, Gray thought. The fact that he was Natsu's blood as well-it made shivers run down his body. He and Natsu had a  _child_ together. Gray had been crushing on him for  _years,_ but Natsu wasn't interested in him.

To be fair, Natsu didn't seem to be interested in anybody, so it made Gray feel a little better at least.

"You're really excited about this huh," Gray inquired, just to strike up some conversation? Nash looked up at him, before grabbing Gray's hand. 

"Papa, I'm  _so_ excited. I might make a new friend, because their teacher Matty is like my age, I think! And he's probably so smart since he's a teacher so young, and he's really pretty but we're going to be friends and it'll be so cool right?" Gray chuckled, and ran his hand through Nash's hair. It was starting to look a bit less spikey.

"It sounds very cool. I think that today's going to be a fun day for you and your guests."

"Thank you papa! So much!" Nash squealed as Gray lifted him up on his shoulders, carrying Nash like he weighed nothing. It brought attention to them, because Nash looked like a teenager, and because it was Gray Fullbuster carrying them, but neither of them seemed to care. Soon the sound of Matty singing nursery rhymes could be heard, and Nash yelled out, "MATTY!"

Gray rounded the corner to the local park, and spotted Matty with at least fifteen kids standing around him in a circle, singing back what he sang to them. When he saw Nash and Gray, Matty looked up and waved shyly. This of course distracted the kids who began screaming, and grabbing onto Gray's legs and babbling on to him about different missions. 

Nash snickered, and looked over at Matty, who was carrying a little girl who seemed like she could care less about Gray or Nash. She held on to Matty for dear life. 

"Now kids, we have to be quiet okay? Inside voices, please? Or we won't be going anywhere." That got them to quiet, and Gray smiled thankfully at Matty who told the kids to buddy up, and stood at the front of their little line, leading the kids around like it was a parade. Gray set Nash down, who looked over at Matty and the girl who he was carrying with wide eyes.

"I wanna marry sensei when I grow up," she declared loudly, "you have to wait for me, okay?" Matty smiled indulgently, and whispered, "Of course Eva. Although won't I be a bit too old for you then?"

"Nope," she replied simply, and Nash had to stifle his snickers. 

***

The Fairy Tail guild was chaos. There were little kids running around, asking everyone for autographs, and singing the members songs they had learned from Matty. Asuka was very excited to finally have friends to play with, and she seemed to be the most excited. Matty just looked relieved, and perhaps a bit tired because it was supposed to be his day off. 

Nash sat across from him at one of the table, a little out of the way, and Matty smiled at him. "How's it going," Nash inquired, and Matty looked almost happy to just vent to someone.

"Extremely tiring, but I've got bills to pay, y'know?" Nash shook his head. "I don't. I think papa and daddy are rich." Matty snickered and agreed, "Yeah, your parents are probably rich. Mine are too." Just with that, they were in their own little world, and the chaos of the guild was blocked out.

"So how come you work and you're so young?" Matty scrunched his nose up a bit. "Well it's cause I'm gay and they can't wrap their heads around it. They didn't kick me out, but I didn't feel comfortable so I left with my boyfriend-at the time." Nash pouted, and rubbed the back of Matty's hand, but didn't respond, waiting for Matty to tell him the rest.

"He was abusive. Broke my jaw. I didn't want my parents to know that I had failed so I uh, broke up with him, and got a job teaching. I graduated university when I was eleven anyways, so it wasn't too bad. Almost seventeen now, and I think I'm doing good with my life." 

"Why would he be so stupid as to hurt you," Nash huffed, "you're so sweet and pretty. He must've been stupid." Matty chuckled, and shrugged. "He was older and he provided everything for me. If I did something he didn't like, he hit me. When I broke up with him," Matty rubbed his face, "I thought I was going to die. Thought he was going to kill me." 

Nash felt something in him burning up. How dare this asshole hurt Matty? The boy clearly didn't deserve it, but somehow he managed to put on that sweet happy face after all that abuse! "I'd kill him if I ever saw him." Matty's eyes widened, and he shook his head, laughing it off.

"Nashy," that was the cutest nickname ever-Nash liked it, "that type of stuff is in the past. I can talk about it freely now, and hope I don't make the same mistake again."

"Good, cause you deserve the best," Nash replied lowly, "someone who treats you like a treasure." 

"I'll be happy if that ever happens. For now, I love my job! These kids are the most important things to me right now. It's always sad to see them go on to the next year but I'm so happy to see them grow up!" Matty was like a little angel child, if you asked Nash.

"I think it'll happen for you. I haven't been in this world very long, but I know good boyfriend material when I see it. Probably got the boys lining up." Matty looked entirely too amused by this, biting his lip, and clearly trying not to laugh. 

"Nashy...that's rich. Really rich. Haven't you realized I'm way different from other kids my age? All of 'em are going to school, working in the fields, or are mages at some guild. I'm none of that. It's not my time right now, I'm prepared to wait for the perfect one to come along. I also want kids some day, it'd be really nice if I could have kids in a few years."

"You've got your life planned out. That must be nice. I'm just going with the flow." 

Matty ran his tongue over his teeth, momentarily distracting Nash. "You'll figure it out. Besides, you're doing pretty good right now anyways. You've got parents that accept you and cherish you, a wonderful guild, and you're such a beautiful person Nashy. I think you'll do many great things in life."

"I'm a bother." It was Nash's turn to blush. "I'm causing problems."

"No you're not. I see the way everyone looks at you. You're something special Nashy, I can just tell. You're going to do great things, I promise you. You're pretty damn gorgeous too." Nash's eyes widened, before he pouted and rolled his eyes. "Yes a carbon copy of my uber hot dads."

"You're your own person. You've got your own flair." Matty waved a hand, those pretty lips turning up into a smirk. "Gorgeous, gorgeous Nashy. You've got a heart of gold, don't you? I barely know you, yet...I can tell. You'll probably have the boys lining up. A little heartbreaker, you are."

 _Already got me falling,_ Matty added in his head. Nash couldn't believe his ears. Matty thought so high of him! This was great! He really wanted to be Matty's friend, now. Matty was so nice!

Nash is a blessing. He would bless Matty's life in many ways. Sometimes for a blessing to work, pain has to precede it. 

Matty is a blessing too, in his own way. A sweet angel in a cold hardened world. 

Someone would pluck his wings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P Nash's first mission coming up!


	4. Domesticated! Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash goes on a mission with Team Natsu!
> 
> Meanwhile Natsu confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape/Noncon in this chapter as well as attempted non con. Also, I gave Matty a kid. You're probably like, "Why in the world would you do that?" I needed a reason for Matty to not want to hurry into a relationship. I also like the idea of mama bear Matty. He's a deep character, with plenty of flaws, but in the end a good heart.

"I wanna go," Nash exclaimed, arms and legs wrapped around Natsu's leg while the man tried to walk out of the guild. Nash weighed very little to him, but Natsu didn't want to hurt him too bad.

"Nash, get off. You're not allowed to go. Stay here at the guild," he huffed, starting to get a little annoyed. Erza yelled at him to hurry up. Nash sniffled, and softly began to cry. Natsu stiffened, the bitter smell of Nash's tears hitting his nose.

" _Daddy. Don't leave me,"_ Nash sobbed, "I always get scared when you go on missions. Maybe you'll leave me again." Natsu's eyes softened, and he leaned down, easily unwrapping Nash from his leg, and lifting him up. "Let's go, you cheat," Natsu huffed, "messing with me like that."

Nash sniffled pitifully, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Natsu's cheek. Erza looked barely surprised that Natsu had given in, while Gray looked slightly upset. One look at Nash's pitiful pouting though, and he was already giving in. Wendy was busy moping over Carla not being there. Happy and Carla had left weeks ago on their honeymoon and still weren't back. How surprised they would be to see Nash! Lucy had went ahead of them, to conduct some research.

"Let's go," Natsu mumbled, rubbing the bottom of Nash's bag, swaying him slightly in an attempt to console him. Erza rolled her eyes, and the team made their way to the train station.

***

Turns out, Nash  _did_ get motion sickness, although not nearly as bad as Natsu's. Tears ran down his cheeks as he hiccuped, and sobbed the entire trip. Natsu was in no shape to comfort him-he was starting to look queasy as well. Troia didn't work on him anymore, and it wasn't seeming to work on Nash either.

"Erza, put me out of my misery," Natsu huffed, placing his head in her lap, "do it. Hit me." Erza seemed ready to do it, when Nash plopped himself on top of Natsu, screaming bloody murder.

This was precisely the reason they got a private car for these trips.

"Don't hit my daddy!"

Erza scrunched up her face and looked over at Gray, gesturing for him to get Nash. To her surprise, Gray grabbed both Nash and Natsu, and pulled them to both sides of him.

"You need to get over your motion sickness guys. I don't want Erza to hit either of you," he looked down at Natsu, "even you, flamehead." Natsu closed his eyes tighter, cheeks turning even pinker, as he clutched Gray's shirt.

"Maybe you should redirect your focus to your ice make magic, instead of the dragon inside of you-that may take care of the motion sickness," Wendy advised, looking through the book she was reading. Nash squinted, and did what she recommended. To his surprise, it actually worked, a cooling feeling coming over him as he finally opened his eyes wide.

"Thanks Wendy!"

"No problem," she chirped, looking back to her book, as Nash tackled Erza, demanding that she order cake. She had given him his first slice of cake and had gotten him addicted. It made her proud to have gotten someone to like cake just as much as her.

She grabbed Nash's hand, and with a pleased nod began to walk to the next cab, yelling about a dessert cab and cake. Natsu didn't care-he was falling in and out of consciousness, trying not to vomit. Wendy looked up, and with an odd look on her face, she got to her feet and ran after Erza and Nash.

"Don't throw up on me," Gray warned, petting Natsu tentatively, frowning when Natsu looked like he was starting to choke. The train lurched, before bumping up in the air, and Natsu passed out. Even that had shaken Gray up a little, so he imagined it was horrible for Natsu.

Gray scooted Natsu over to his lap, rubbing his back, while rambling on and on about everything and nothing at the same time. "I'm scared, y'know. About this situation we're in. Nash is so much like you, when you were that age." Gray sighed, and then added, "I can't keep tricking myself like this. Bringing girls an' guys home. Doing what I want because I can't get who I want. It's not fair to Nash if I keep acting like that. Not fair to you either."

Natsu began to stir, and Gray stopped talking immediately, as finally those fevered green eyes opened. Natsu looked terrible, all pale, and sickly. He was clinging on to Gray for dear life.

Gray had to distract him...

"Hey would you get motion sickness if you were riding a dick," Gray blurted out, "cause you'd be bouncing and stuff." Natsu stared at him, mouth dropping open in surprise before he barked out a weak laugh. Gray was relieved.

"I dunno. Never had sex before."

"What...what?" Gray's eyes widened. "You've never had sex before?"

"No. I've never even thought about it." Okay, that was a lie, because Natsu's cheeks flushed up, and he snuck a look at Gray like maybe he  _had_ thought about it.

"But you're so...you! Energetic and...you realize you're attractive right? Probably fuck like a truck too, you're pretty strong." Natsu's cheeks turned even redder and well-the sweating didn't seem to be quite from the motion sickness.

"I...I've only had one partner...and it was Lisanna when we were little. Dragons...we mate for life. Like Levy and Gajeel...or Sting and Rogue. I...have a mate, but it's not always sure that a dragon-slayer's mate will be romantic with them. Mine is platonic with me, but that doesn't mean I can sleep with someone else."

"You have a mate," Gray inquired, and Natsu raised a shoulder in a semblance of a shrug. "Looks like I'm getting sick again." Gray wrinkled his nose, because Natsu was a  _horrible_ liar.

"Who is your mate?"

"Looks like I might throw up! Oh shit, you don't want that to happen!"

"Natsu."

Natsu punched Gray in the gut suddenly, causing Gray to throw Natsu to the side, grabbing his stomach in pain.  _"YOU CAN ANSWER A QUESTION WITHOUT GETTING VIOLENT RIGHT?"_

Natsu threw up, coughing pathetically, and cursing Gray out under his breath. "Don't touch me," he grumbled, getting sick all over again, while Gray held his too long hair back, and patted his back. "You don't have to get all upset, okay flamehead," he mumbled, in a much softer voice.

"You're my mate," Natsu whispered, and it sounded painful for him to say. He continued to vomit.

Gray just held back his hair.

***

After Natsu changing his clothes, and Gray dutifully cleaning up after him (it was his fault Natsu started vomiting anyways), the team was walking from the train station to a nearby town. Natsu refused to take a horse and carriage.

Gray's head was spinning. He kept thinking about Natsu's confession, and how he had said that his mate was  _platonic_ with him. "Well you never asked,  _stupid,"_ he huffed out loud, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. Gray didn't notice-he was still walking. 

"Gray, Gray," it was Natsu, who had to jog to keep up with him, "let's talk. You're not actually pissed at me are-"

"I most definitely am," Gray hissed, glaring at the fire mage, causing him to wince. "How could you keep that from me-how long have you known?"

"Since I met you." 

"Since you met me. You  _fucker."_ Gray was enraged. He practically looked ready to kill. Natsu was grinding his teeth. "Gray, you don't know how hard it was for me. You don't understand. You were always so popular with everyone. I knew...I knew you were sleeping with other people and that you were experienced and doin' stuff I don't know how to do. You were all over the place. How was I supposed to tell you to stay committed to me and to be mine? We were already friends, right? We can still be friends! Nothing has to change. We can be like this...forever!"

Natsu grinned, and the smile was wide and innocent, despite the huge pleading eyes. "Cause mates are supposed to support each other! We're the perfect example of platonic mates! I didn't have a reason to tell you."

"So I didn't deserve to know? Because I'm a  _slut,_ you didn't want me as your mate? Is that it?" Natsu immediately began waving his arms around, shaking his head and he looked ready to cry or something.

"No! I just didn't...I didn't want you to reject me! I know...you get bored easily! You just throw away everyone like it's nothing. I really can't do that with my mate, it'd kill me," Gray's eyes widened, "it's not me being stupid! I just didn't want you to throw me away! I love you. It wouldn't be..."

Natsu couldn't finish, instead he furrowed his eyebrows. Gray was silent for a little while and then he grabbed Natsu's hand. "Stupid, stupid flamebrain." His voice seemed to be a little weak and wavery. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. It must've been hell for you. At least you told me...now I know." 

Gray stopped walking, before bumping Natsu's shoulder with his. "You're my mate. Doesn't matter if we're platonic or not. I'll cherish you, okay?  _Nakama._ Father of my child." Gray grinned as Natsu slowly began to smile at him. "We're at the town, by the way," Natsu pointed out. 

Gray grabbed his hand.

***

The rest of the team soon caught up. Wisely, none of them commented on the duo holding hands. Nash whistled like he hadn't been eavesdropping and Wendy ignored Erza's questioning looks while rolling her eyes at the two. 

"Welcome to our little town!" Attention shifted to the plump little man standing near the sign to the town. He was smiling widely, and Lucy was standing next to him. She had Loke's key in her hand, and she seemed to be a little worried. 

"AUNTY LUCY!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Nash, who ran to her, wrapping his arms around her, and squealing. He was the same size (maybe a bit taller) than her, so it was slightly awkward. Neither of them seemed to mind, and she kissed his cheek carefully before letting go of him. There was fear in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Daddy and Papa said I could come on my first mission! We got on the train, but I got all siiiiiick, but then I put the dragon in the back, and the ice in the front and I wasn't sick! Then Aunty Erza and Wendy and me got to go get cake from the dessert cab!" His excitement was adorable, and Natsu and Gray looked on with adoration in their eyes.

"I'm so happy...but Nash the problem is that there is someone in this town taking teenagers. There's a black cloud that comes in randomly, takes a teenager, and then disappears. We haven't been able to find the source, or the missing teens. You're in danger if you come here." 

"Yes, great danger," the mayor added, his huge eyes on Nash, "you're the only teenager left." Nash's eyes widened. "If I go...I can find the person and beat them up right?" Nash ran past the sign, and into the town, ignoring the shocked looks of the townspeople. 

"ARE YOU INSANE," Natsu screamed, snatching his hand from Gray's as they both booked it after Nash. Somehow, Nash had lost his clothes along the way, and was left only in his boxers. Gray had too, and was frantically trying to build ice barriers around his son to protect him. 

Their worst fears came true when suddenly the air got thin. Nash stopped laughing, and seemed to get serious, as a black cloud came racing towards him. He seemed almost ready to go into battle-but that wouldn't happen. The cloud engulfed Nash, and both Natsu and Gray tried swimming through it, coughing, and trying hard to breath. When the cloud passed, Nash was still there, and Loke was standing over him, hands out. 

Lucy had her key out, breathing heavily, tears already forming in her eyes. 

"Are you the one taking teens," Nash asked, tilting his head, and Loke's eyes widened, turning to look at the one he had just saved. "What the-"

"NASH, YOU IDIOT!" 

Nash was soon tackled to the floor by Natsu, a murderous rage in his eyes. "We're leaving right away! Right now! You're going home!" Nash began to pout. "But Daddy-"

"No buts," Gray huffed, throwing Nash's clothes on top of him, "get dressed. We're going somewhere nearby."

"Papa, you too? I'm  _mad,_ " Nash grumbled, as Loke got a quick explanation of Nash from a shivering Lucy. "I don't care. Your safety comes first."

"You're liars. You said I could come and join in on the mission. You're liars." Nash had already gotten dressed, and was making his way out of the town. 

"Don't get upset, Nash," Gray tried to console him, "next time. We promise. It's not safe right now."

"When are missions safe? It's okay for you to go and fight, and maybe die, and then leave me all alone again-but I can't even help with something as tiny as this? Get your fucking priorities straight!"

"Nash, language," Natsu mumbled half-heartedly.

"Nash, language," the boy mocked, in a voice that sounded nothing like Natsu's, "fuck off." 

"Where are you even going?"

"None of your business." Gray face palmed. "It is our business. You're our responsibility."

"I hate being your responsibility. I just want to be your son," Nash replied, and  _nobody_ but Loke could understand him. Loke walked over to him, walking beside him silently.

"Who even are you again," Nash asked, looking frustrated. 

"I'm Loke. Known as Leo the Lion maybe? One of Lucy's spirits..and her future husband. Don't tell her I said that though." Nash wasn't amused. "Uncle Elf mentioned you once," he huffed, and Loke laughed. 

"Don't listen to what he told you. I'm a nice person."

"What do you want?" Nash wasn't in the mood for small talk. He stopped, to get a good look at Loke, almost regretting it immediately. He was  _hot._ Loke must've noticed his awed look because he  _smirked_ and Nash's heart stopped.

He still thought Matty was cuter.

Now he was thinking of  _Matty_ of all people, with his sweet personality and beautiful voice-

"You need to apologize to your dads. Think of it this way-how would you feel if the same thing that nearly killed Laxus a little while back, hit Natsu? The only reason Laxus survived is because Freed's got the hots for him. Freed's not even a dragon slayer and he nearly died. How would you feel? You'd feel horrible. If you could prevent that, you would. Now I know you're not a reasonable kid in the least-being related to those two idiots of course you're not, but you're smart enough to understand this...right?"

Loke's voice brought him out of his stupor. Dammit Loke was right...but Nash was in no mood to apologize. He shook his head firmly, and Loke shrugged, seeming to expect that. "Have it your way. I'll take you to a nearby hotel." He turned back to the group, and put two thumbs up. 

"Luce, send me back! I'll come here using my own magic! You'll tire yourself out otherwise!"

Lucy nodded, and with a wave of her key, Loke was gone. Nash stared at the empty spot for a few seconds-but with a flash of golden light, Loke was back. He was wearing casual clothes, although his hair was still the same. Lucy preferred it over the short style.

"Alright kid. Now don't try to run. I will find you." Nash rolled his eyes, and silently followed Loke, leaving the rest of the team to investigate what was happening.

***

To be safe, Loke took them two towns over, before calling Lucy to tell her where they were staying. Nash had been fairly quiet, sitting on the bed, and playing with his lacrima phone that Gray had bought him to try and bribe him into sleeping alone. It hadn't worked, but Nash wasn't bored throughout the day.

Loke watched TV, turning his head every so often to look at Nash. He didn't seem to be angry anymore, and after Loke's insistence, had changed into a bear onesie, which was honestly adorable on him.

Nash's phone rang, and his eyes widened in happiness, as he accepted the call, and Matty's pretty face popped up in the hologram. He was wearing a bathrobe, and his hair was still wet. A small child was sitting on his lap, tugging at Matty's robe, scared wide green eyes peering at Nash. He had a head of thick brown curls-and was obviously bi-racial.

"Hey, Nashy," Matty greeted, feeling around for something-and then getting his glasses, pulling them on. "Now you look clearer-oh you're so cute."

"Thanks, Matty," Nash replied, cheeks flushing pink as he brought a paw covered hand to his face. Matty giggled, and then pointed to the boy in his lap. "This is Adrian. I share custody of him with my ex. Long story, don't ask."

"He looks like you, somewhat." Nash waved at little Adrian. "Hey cutie!"

Adrian stuck his thumb in his mouth and whined. He couldn't have been older than two-it would be very alarming if he was any older. "Addy, say hi to Nashy please," Matty coaxed. He seemed pleased that Nash wasn't deterred. It was very hard to make friends being so young with a kid-and Matty hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the information.

He had planned on easing Nash into it, but Adrian had absolutely refused to leave his lap for the call, and he had promised Nash that he would call.

"Hi," Adrian greeted simply, and Nash gave his very best crinkly eyed grin. Matty's heart stopped. "Hi kiddo!"

 _He's perfect_ , Matty thought. "Adrian, can you go play with your toys? Mommy has adult things to talk about," he mumbled, and Adrian stared at him for a very long time, before looking over at Nash. Matty worried he might refuse-but thankfully the child decided that sitting on Matty's lap was boring for the time being. He hopped off, and toddled out of Nash's view.

"So...you forgot to mention you had a kid," Nash asked, although he was clearly amused. Matty paled, and scratched the back of his neck. "Hey new friend that is absolutely gorgeous and wants to talk to me for some reason, not only am I still putting myself back together, a teacher, and I'm only sixteen-I also have a twenty month year old. It's not like we just met or anything."

Nash laughed, and it was real, and loud, and beautiful. "I see your point. You...share custody of him...with your ex? The one that hurt you?" Matty looked slightly distraught. "Hear me out. It's the only way I could keep him at all...imagine being only fifteen years old and living alone. What judge in their right mind would give me full custody? I had to do  _things_ just to be able to switch off every week. He is biologically mine...I'm putting a case together for full custody."

"I'm happy for you. I hope you win. You're probably going to win you know...I believe in you." Matty grinned widely, and whispered, "Thank you!" 

"No problem...how's the kids?"

"Already asking when "Nashy" is coming back. I'm pretty sure they like you more than me! They didn't even want to sing with me yesterday. I had to pout until they agreed." Matty looked a little put out, but Nash found it hilarious, breaking into little giggles.

"I'll visit on Monday...with lots of candy!"

"Oh  _hell_ no. I won't ever get control of them for the rest of the day. Are you trying to make me cry?" Nash shook his head, and replied with a somber little, "No, never." Matty stared at him, before laughing nervously. 

"If you cried, I'd be very upset. You should always be happy." Matty's cheeks were reddening. "Oh so  _smooth,"_ he cooed, and Nash preened. "I can't wait to see you ag-Nashy, what's that?" 

"What's wh-" Nash turned to see Loke shooting off Regulus Impact at the black cloud seeping into the room. Nash screamed, gripping his phone tight, as Loke lifted him up, and began to run. The dark cloud followed them out of the room, and all the way downstairs, which Loke was  _jumping_ down.

"How did it find us? What does it want?" Nash dropped the phone, and Matty's horrified image disappeared out of view.

"Fuck if I know," Loke was now running at an inhuman speed-not that it helped any, the cloud was right behind him, weaving past people who screamed, and jumped out of the way. They weren't the target...Nash was. Loke realized he couldn't outrun this-it wasn't possible, and instead shielded Nash under his body. Unlike before, this black cloud seemed to be slightly sentient, and by Loke's clear hiss of pain, it seemed to be able to attack as well.

"Uncle Loke? Are you okay?" Loke breathed carefully, and grunted. "Well, it's quite literally burning the skin off of my back right now, but I swore to Princess that I'd protect you."

"But...you'll get hurt?" Nash whimpered, and Loke hugged him carefully, although it caused him excruciating pain. "Yes, but it'll be okay. It's better than you getting kidnapped under my watch-no I don't think so." 

"Is it still burning you?"

"I don't want to think about it. Just relax okay? I can't outrun it, and I'm afraid I can't take you to the Spirit World without killing you. If you were wearing clothes from there however...shit I should've thought about it." Loke groaned, and Nash shook his head. "Don't...worry about it."

Loke was using all of his strength to fight the pull that was trying to force himself back into the Spirit World. After all, if he died here, then there was no way that he could appear again.

Ever.

***

Gray's lacrima phone rang, as they were making their way to a hotel in the town. Their attempts to find the person kidnapping the teens of the town had been fruitless, and they had decided to wait until the next morning. Gray took it, and was surprised to see it was Matty. Considering one of the reasons Gray had gotten Nash a phone was to prevent Matty calling him all the time, he was very surprised to see him.

Natsu looked at him questioningly, and the group stopped walking to let Gray take the call. Gray answered, and Matty's image popped up. His face was bright red, and there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Matty? Shit, Matty what's wrong?!" Gray was worried now.

"They took him. It took Nashy. There was this black thing and then," Matty's sobbing made what was said right after that incoherent, but Gray gestured for him to continued.

"It looked like smoke but it wasn't and Nashy started screaming and screaming and then there was this man with glasses and he had orange hair. He picked Nash up and then they were running, but the thing was burning the guy's back even though he was running crazy fast. I could tell and then Nash dropped the phone and the cloud thing is going to kill him. I'm sorry, I didn't call the police-I didn't know what to do." 

"Okay, Matty, thank you  _so_ fucking much. Thank you. Please. Stop crying, we're going to help Nash and Loke. Loke is his name." Matty nodded tearfully, wiping at his face, as a child crawled into his lap, wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Mommy's okay. Let's pray for Nashy," was the last thing Gray heard, before he hung up. He looked over to Lucy, who was waving her key frantically. "He won't come! He won't come!" She looked absolutely insane, but then-Lucy started running. She looked crazed, running over to a nearby horse and carriage, and screaming at the man to go to the Rose Hotel, two towns over. Gray jumped in the back, and to his surprise, Natsu didn't even hesitate. 

The carriage took off, right after Erza and Wendy jumped in and they were off, breaking all speed limits, while Natsu vomited over the side of the carriage onto the road. They had no time.

***

Loke was somehow still awake, grunting as Nash got a hand loose, and tried to burn the cloud away. It would disperse, but then come right back, but at least it gave Loke some relief. Nash couldn't possibly keep it up for long, so mostly he just talked to the man, asking him questions, and trying to take his mind of of the pain. Loke was thankful for this.

"If I hadn't come...this wouldn't have happened." It had been more than forty-five minutes. Nash didn't have his phone to call, and Loke physically couldn't move even if he had his.

"Oh shut up kid. You didn't know...nobody knew. All that matters is that you're okay, kid." Loke started to shimmer a bit, and Nash's eyes widened. "What's...going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Loke smiled weakly, as the shimmering stopped-but then it started up again.

"Uncle Loke...you need to go. You have to." 

"I'll stay until help comes."

"Are you dying?" Loke didn't respond, and so Nash's bottom lip popped out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Move out my way. It won't kill me, probably."

"No." Loke's voice was stubborn, as Nash let out a pained scream. 

"NASH!" It was Natsu, who was legitimately running through walls to get to Nash. "DADDY! DADDY, GET LOKE!" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Loke's open back, bones visible, as he shielded Nash. Natsu ran through the cloud (so  _that's_ what burning feels like) and lifted Loke and Nash up, and running out of the vicinity of the cloud. He barely got outside before it caught up with him, although Nash's fire attacks were keeping him back. 

Lucy screeched, and ran over to Loke as Natsu draped him carefully on his stomach over her lap. "Don't you dare die on me," she sobbed, running over to him, kissing his pale face, as he grunted. "Go back okay?"

He nodded weakly, and went back to the spirit world to heal. Meanwhile, Nash was throwing dozens upon dozens of fire dragon attacks at the cloud, which kept getting closer to him. Natsu was helping, but Gray's ice attacks were really the main thing blocking it-so Nash switched to ice. Suddenly, the thing seemed to disappear, and everyone was confused-until Nash started screaming again.

It had reappeared around him, the cloud wrapping itself around Nash, and trying to pull away.

It couldn't.

It kept tugging, and pulling to no avail. Finally it let go of Nash, and seemed to be going away. With a shout, the team raced to the carriage, ordering the driver to follow the black cloud.

"Daddy, how come it didn't take me? It was trying to," Nash asked, wiping away at the tears on his cheek, having burned through most of his onesie, and rendering it mostly destroyed.

"I think...it's because that the cloud is only supposed to get teenagers." Lucy scratched her chin. "You...you're only a few weeks old. That must've been the problem."

"I am a teenager," Nash huffed anyways, grunting as Natsu hugged him tightly, arms trembling although his stomach was too empty for him to get sick again. 

"Don't scare us again."

"I won't."

That promise was broken approximately thirty minutes later.

***

The mayor was  _pissed._ He was wondering why his atra nube had failed in capturing the elusive Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster. It was probably a stupid idea to try and kidnap the son of two mages-but Fairy Tail hadn't even realized what was going on! With all he did for this town, he deserved payment in some form-these teenagers were it.

He was a horrible person and he knew it.

He walked around his basement, smiling widely at the terrified teens. He had done little more than kiss them, as he hadn't found that fire but  _Nash_ was gorgeous.

"So it's you."

Now the mayor was hearing that voice of his-he must've been hallucinating.

"Look at me."

He turned, and there was Nash, standing at the doorway of the basement, in nothing more than a ripped onesie that showed off lots of tan toned skin. The mayor wanted to  _touch._

"You...you're so beautiful. Is it you? Am I dreaming? Are you here?" The man nearly tripped in his haste, rushing over to Nash, reaching to touch him when  _crack._

A bigger, pale hand grabbed his hand and broke it. The boy's  _goddamn_ father-the ice mage-Gray was his name. "I'll kill you," he stated simply, ramming his knee into the mayor's gut. The team filed in after, freeing the teenagers, while the fire mage fussed over Nash. The mayor couldn't understand what he had done that was so wrong.

"You're  _disgusting."_

He blacked out slowly as Gray began to freeze the blood in his body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a long chapter...and a long day, but the explanation of this mission will continue into the next chapter. Well not the mission...but aftermath! Nash will finally meet that new friend of his but I'm deciding on names. Probably Haclyn though.


	5. Domesticated! Five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are returned to their homes (which all of them have except one.)
> 
> Erza adopts (kidnaps) him, despite his protests and introduces him to Jellal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chara here! His name will by Haclyn, and he won't be romantically interested in any of them-in fact I might make him grayromantic asexual which makes sense considering his past. 
> 
> Warning: Haclyn is a complete asshole. He's extremely intelligent, but he's also very much of an asshole. I don't know that he'd upset some people-but he upset me writing him. I imagine that he'll get nicer as time goes on, and eventually make his apologies. He's mostly right in everything he says though but well-you'll see.

It was the middle of the night when the team emerged from the mayor's house, with all seventy of the missing teenagers. They rang the bell in town hall, smiling widely as parents ran to the center, crying out in relief, hugging their children, and thanking the team. Wendy was leaning against the fountain, completely asleep next to Nash, who was also asleep. 

There was a lot going on, and the adults had to make sure the teenagers got to the right place and that the soldiers from the Magic Council got there and helped the townspeople elect a new mayor. 

Hours later, there was only one child left, with pretty lilac hair that was too long, and covered most of his face. He kept trying to leave, insisting that he was fine, and that he'd find his way home.

"No parents are looking for him, and we've looked everywhere," Erza told Gray, rubbing at her eyes because goddamn she was tired. The teen glared at them. "I don't have parents. I'm an orphan."

"Is there an orphanage anywhere we can take you?"

"That's cute," the boy huffed, rubbing his face, "can I just go now? I've been fine for almost a decade, and I'll still be fine when this is over." Natsu walked over to Nash, picking him up, and holding him close, while Erza lifted Wendy up.

"We all need to sleep before getting back on the road," Gray mumbled quietly, "and I'm not comfortable letting you stay by yourself on the streets. Why don't you come with us...there are plenty of places in Magnolia where they'd take you. We need to get back to the hotel." Ever since becoming a parent, Gray had a soft spot for teenagers, and this kid reminded him of Nash a little bit.

"No. I don't go to hotels with grown men," was the teen's reply, turning his head as Natsu's eyes widened in realization, "fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me."

"We wouldn't do that." 

"You'd think the mayor wouldn't either but you never know who's into little pretty boys. I have  _no_ idea who you are, and I just watched one of you freeze the blood of a three hundred pound man and kill him in mere minutes. If you think I'm going anywhere near you in a hotel, you've got another thing coming. Over my cold dead body-literally."

Gray looked slightly hurt, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Erza looked at the boy. "What if you stay with me instead," she offered softly.

"I'm not stupid enough to underestimate you." Well the boy had street smarts, that was for sure, and he didn't seem to think Erza was any weaker than the guys which actually made her grin. She passed Wendy over to Gray, and walked over to the kid.

"What's your name?"

"It's...Haclyn. H-A-C-L-Y-N if you needed to know for my epitaph." Erza gestured for Haclyn to sit against the fountain, which he did, seeming surprised when she sat next to him. 

"Go on ahead guys. I will stay here with Haclyn. I'll get him back to the hotel soon enough." Haclyn raised his eyebrow, not that it was visible through all that hair he had. Nobody else needed to be told twice, they went off for some much needed rest.

***

It was nine hours later when everyone started to wake up. Nash squirmed a lot, right before he wakes up, so Natsu and Gray were already grumbling and huffing by the time he woke up and was kissing their cheeks in greeting. Wendy slept next to Lucy, and woke up a little before her, with Lucy waking up to the sound of Wendy taking a shower.

Erza had succeeded in getting Haclyn into her hotel room after a mere two hours, and had fallen into a deep deep sleep afterwards. Haclyn had showered, washed his hair, brushed his teeth, and had sat down in one of the hotel's complimentary bath robes for hours watching Erza sleep. When she woke up and saw him, she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Haclyn. Did you sleep any?" He shook his head quietly, and she frowned. "You can sleep on the train at least. I'll go next door and get you some clothes from Nash." Haclyn smiled at her prettily, and shook his head.

"I've got it." With a little wave of his hand, he opened up an interdimensional pocket, similar to the one Erza kept her weapons in, and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He closed it quickly before skipping off to the bathroom.

Erza's eyes widened-and she rubbed at her eyes to decide if what she saw was real. "It would be easier to just requip into your clothes," she called out to him.

"I don't know what that is, so it would actually be a bit harder." Haclyn dressed quite quickly, coming out of the bathroom, fluffing his hair. "That needs a cut," Erza found herself saying.

"No! This is my pride and joy." Haclyn put his hands over his head, wincing as Erza stalked over to him. 

"Sit down in that chair. We've got to do something with it." Haclyn sat down, watching as she went through the drawers of the hotel room, taking out a variety of brushes and a hair dryer. "I'll just trim it a bit-you've got split ends, and then I'll braid it for you. It's all over your face, I don't even know how you can see."

"I can't see much either way, so it doesn't matter." 

Erza pushed the hair out of Haclyn's face. He was pretty, with the cutest button nose, and heart shaped little lips. His eyes were huge, although one was gray and the other one was a more blue color. He wasn't really looking much at her, but when she tapped his cheek, he looked more at the motion than at her.

"You're...a little blind. They've got surgery for that."

"It's been like this my whole life. I can see you somewhat, but it's blurry. You've got red hair and...a face. That's about it. I can sense you though, so don't try any funny shit."

Erza grinned, and then began to fix Haclyn's hair.

***

An hour later, most of the team was downstairs waiting for Erza and Haclyn to finish up so they could go. Nash was basically jumping off the walls, with Natsu having to stop him before the clothes came off. Gray was watching them (mostly Natsu) with an amused look on his face, while Wendy and Lucy talked.

"Team," it was Erza, dragging a disgruntled Haclyn along, "does anyone know what the process is for adopting an orphan that's not in the system?"

"Can you not," he hissed, "I don't want that." Everyone else stared at him-Erza had done a good job with french braiding his hair, and they were seeing his face for the first time.

"I absolutely must. I've always wanted a child, and since you're already so street smart, I believe that you'd be able to withstand my training." Haclyn wrinkled his face up. "What do you mean by training?"

Erza threw one of her devastating blocks and before it could hit Haclyn had already blocked. She threw another before flinging a kick at him. He blocked both, before moving to the side, and glaring in her general direction.

"That would've broken my face."

"That's what blocks are for!" Erza didn't really see the problem. Haclyn pinched his nose, and turned around. "You...you can't. I don't need you."

"Look, I'm offering you a place to stay-a mother, a father," Haclyn looked confused at that last part, "hot food, magic training, and the opportunity to do something with your life, and you don't want to take it?" Erza crossed her arms. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Haclyn rolled his eyes. "Yes, because it's obviously the first time somebody promised to adopt me. Do you really think you have the time to raise a child. Do you? You told me yesterday that you're set to be guild master after your 'gramps' passes away-are you prepared to work for that position and raise a teenager? Do you think you can go for missions that take months on end when you're a parent? Can you afford me because teenagers are pretty damn expensive. How about that boyfriend I'm assuming you got? Did you ask him if he wants kids? Did you ask him if he wants me? Kids  _ruin_ relationships sometimes. Don't be so damn  _silly_ Erza. I'm a mostly blind sixteen year old who will need braille training, clothes, food, schooling, and I'll require time which you don't have. And what if I get myself kidnapped? That's a loose end-I can be used as a hostage. I'd be nothing more than a liability. I'm not saying no because I hate you. I'm saying no for you.  _You_ don't understand." 

Nash was watching all of this with a lost look on his face. Was he causing all of those problems for his parents? Gray wrapped an arm around Nash soothingly. "Don't listen to him. He's just scared," Gray whispered in his ear.

"Do you ever think with your heart and not with your head," Erza asked softly, her voice stoic, and her expression a bit twisted.

"If I did that, I'd be dead already," was Haclyn's stiff reply.

"Right now, I'm thinking with my heart. I don't love you at all, don't get it twisted. I do care for you and I want to come to love you. My fiance's name is Jellal. He is a very nice man who's done some very bad things. He'd be a great father to you. Sometimes, you have to let go, Haclyn. I am  _plenty_ wealthy enough for anything you might need-anything you might want. If I can't afford it yet, I will find a way to afford it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, let's go. We'll talk about this on the train." 

Haclyn glared at her.

"Vaccines. Doctor visits. Books. Paper. Food. Lots of food, I'm still growing. Clothes. Protection. You've got enemies and your job will require that you be away from me. Unlike you, I haven't trained for this life. School. I'd have to go to school, probably." Haclyn kept trying to dissuade her, as Erza kept dragging him across the floor. He didn't try to run-he'd rather not be hogtied.

"Nash doesn't go to school and he's just fine." Haclyn looked over at Nash, raising an eyebrow at him. Nash stuck his tongue out.

"Isn't Nash the one that throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants? Doesn't he also run into cursed towns even though it's horribly dangerous and he can barely keep a flame going?" Nash narrowed his eyes at him, as Natsu snorted in amusement.

"You're mean," he pouted, and Haclyn finally stood up a little, not wanting to keep getting dragged. Erza smiled prettily. "Isn't he just perfect? A meaner mini me!" 

She missed the look of terror on Natsu and Gray's faces.

***

"I met another dragon-slayer once," Haclyn informs a sick Natsu, "he got motion-sick too whenever we jumped on trains to go from town to town. I can make something for you-I'm pretty sure it'll help. Helped him out." Natsu didn't respond, instead pressing his face into Gray's lap, as Gray ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I'm sure he'd very much appreciate that," Erza assured him, tugging at the ropes around Haclyn's wrists. "So why don't you untie me," he asked cheekily, "because I'm so not into this."

"Ew," Lucy butted in, as Erza wrinkled her nose in disgust and horror. "It's only because you punched me," she argued. "Because you're kidnapping me," Haclyn huffed, kicking his legs a bit. 

"It'll be a lot of fun to have another kid my age around the guild," Nash added, "you shouldn't fight it. Everyone really is so nice! We've got so many aunts and uncles."

"You're a brat born into this world already loving your parents and forgiving them for leaving you without food for almost a week. You're damn stupid if you ask me, and your opinion doesn't matter because you've got no choice but to love and trust 'em. You were nothing before that." Nash's eyes widened and he put his hands over his ears. 

"That's...not true."

"Oh really then? So what were you before you were accepted by your parents? A blank slate. You were nothing. I had a life. I was fine with my life. I know where I came from. You're a  _curse._ The worst think that's ever happened to you is that one of your daddies told you "no" in order to protect you. Grow the fuck up. This is real life where real grown ups do grown up things. You don't  _cry_ just because you want something. You don't just say whatever you want, and assume that I'll go along with it. I've been in this world a helluva lot longer than you. Shut the fuck up pansy."

Nash blinked, and then his bottom lip popped out. "Y-you're wrong," he hissed, "you're just bitter. You've been hurt. It...you shouldn't call me a pansy just because I'm gay."

"I don't give a millionth of a fuck if you're gay or not. I've taken enough dick to be a hypocrite if I called you a fairy because of that. I called you a pansy because that's what you are right? A pansy fairy, part of Fairy Tail living in a dream, up high in the clouds living the life. Every single one of you  _bitches_ are a fairy. Dumb as hell. I've never seen such  _stupid_ people in my life." Haclyn was raging. Wendy was covering her ears tightly, while Lucy rocked her back and forth in her lap to stop her from crying. Natsu was too sick to care, and Gray looked ready to  _slaughter_ him for making Nash upset.

Erza looked at him in pity.

"That's enough Hac-"

"No, it's not. I feel like I'm catching the stupid. You're too fucking impulsive and you need to think before you do things. The pansy's dads need to hurry up and fuck because I'm suffocating in this sexual tension right now, I swear. Someone needs to get that little girl a  _shrink_ because she looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel in her head in a sec. Blondie and pansy need to suck it the fuck up and learn how to take criticism." Erza slapped him-hard. Haclyn spit blood out, and barked out a laugh.

"Can't handle the truth huh?"

***

"So you're the new addition to our guild," Makarov greeted, looking up at Haclyn, who had been untied, and was standing in the middle of the guild in front of Erza who literally had to shove him in.

"Erza kidnapped me, and now I'm here. Guessing you're her gramps?" Makarov raised an eyebrow and pointed to Haclyn. "Yours too! Erza's family is my family." 

"I'm not her family. I'm not your family. My family doesn't care about me. My  _real_ mom died when I was four. My  _real_ dad sold me to the highest bidder and I haven't seen him since. The highest bidder  _used_ me anyway he wanted to until I slit his throat and ran. My aunts and uncles-they don't want me. I have no family." 

Makarov seemed to be at a loss-it was clear that Haclyn was no Nash. "You are still our family-even if you don't wish to accept it. We'll take care of you. I don't know what you had to do to survive but-"

"Hustle, steal, and sex," Haclyn interrupted, "even though I  _hate_ sex, sometimes you do what you have to do and then pray you don't get crabs." Erza's eyes got huge and she wrapped her arms tight around him, holding him tightly. "Stop being so angry! I swear on my  _life,_ I will protect you. Those people...they won't get you. I won't make you do what you don't want to do."

"If I did it, then I guess I wanted it right? I wanted money, and so I did things to get the money. Even if I'm regretting it now." Erza kept hugging him, shushing him to get him quiet. Another pair of arms wrapped around Haclyn. 

"I'm gonna make you like me," Nash whispered in Haclyn's ear as he hugged him, "we'll be good friends and then...then you'll be happy." Haclyn closed his eyes and let them hug him if they wanted to. 

"You're just scared, aren't you," Erza inquired.

"Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Haclyn...if you hate him...I'm sorry. Comment below what you think!


	6. Domesticated! Six!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal isn't ready for this. Haclyn runs away.
> 
> Matty makes confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...a chapter with no Nash...or Natsu...or Gray!

It had been a week since Erza brought Haclyn  _home._ He was still snarky, and he was actually downright mean at times, but he was prone to have his gentle moments-usually only when he was alone with Erza. He didn't seem to like the rest of the guild, although he had developed a tolerance for Nash, and had stopped trying to make him cry.

Jellal had been on a mission for the past two weeks, and Erza had decided to  _surprise_ him with Haclyn. The day he was set to come home, Erza had set her mind to teaching Haclyn on her own. The teen could actually write very well, although his math left a lot to be desired for, he was a quick learner and memorized everything she taught him.

They were sitting on the couch, Erza dressed in a simple black dress and barefoot, while Haclyn sat across from her in skinny jeans and a black shirt with mismatched socks. She had put his hair in a bun, which he seemed to like at the moment. He was running his fingers over a novel, feeling out the bumps and trying to decipher it. 

"Erza, this is  _bullshit!"_

"Shut up. Try again." Haclyn growled, and threw the book at her, which she promptly threw back before drawing a sword out of nowhere and pointing it at his neck. "How about you pick up that novel, and start again? You will read Braille like a  _pro_ when I'm done with you." Haclyn wrinkled his nose, before standing up swallowing thickly.

"Sword fight instead?" As a responsible parent, Erza should've said no to that-but instead she found herself taking Haclyn to the backyard, and handing him one of her swords. The fight started immediately. Despite Haclyn being unable to see her clearly, especially with it getting dark outside, he was very fast, and managed to parry all of her strikes. 

He was though very clearly on the defensive side of things, and was no match for Erza once she started going harder on him, going so fast he could barely comprehend it, before knocking the sword out of his hand. 

"I surrender," he spit out, and Erza grinned. "Good boy," she teased and he growled angrily at her, as she patted his hair. "Erza? Erza, I'm home!" A voice yelled from the inside of the house, and Erza clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wonderful Jellal! I've got a surprise for you!" She turned to look at Haclyn who seemed-worried? His face was twisted, and he was digging his nails into his cheeks. "Stop doing that," she whispered, before pushing him along into the house. When they got to the living room, she could see Jellal standing there with his suitcase on the floor, and his coat thrown on the couch. 

He smiled at Erza, looking questioningly at Haclyn briefly after he did so. "Hello darling! Who's our guest here?"

"Oh he's not our guest. I adopted him last weekend." Jellal laughed easily, although his expression changed when he saw that Erza was serious. "You...adopted him? Last weekend? Without...telling me?"

"I'm Haclyn," Haclyn added helpfully, "and the better word for that is kidnapping me. Although I guess she's not that bad." He waved somewhat to the left of Jellal, smiling thankfully when Erza redirected him.

"Erza, we need to talk." Erza's smile dropped and Haclyn raised an eyebrow. "I told you. Kids ruin relationships."

***

Jellal was not pleased in the least. He argued they weren't ready yet. He was mad that Erza hadn't consulted him. Erza yelled back. She knew she should've told him but she  _wasn't getting rid of him._

"You're picking some boy over me?" Jellal sounded pissed, but mostly hurt at this point. Erza didn't respond, shaking her head, and covering her face. "Just...talk to him. You'll understand! He _needs_ us." Jellal frowned deeply, but agreed angrily to go and meet Haclyn. When they entered the living room, Haclyn was nowhere to be seen.

Erza immediately felt her heart sink. She knew that he was gone. There was no way.

There was a letter on the coffee table, written in his neat handwriting that sometimes overlapped, because words blurred together when he wrote.

_"Dear dumb Erza-that's how you start these things right?,_

_You're very stupid. You've got a fiance and everything. You love him a lot. You told me that all the time. He doesn't want me here, that much is clear. You don't listen to me, even though I'm always right. I'm better off with you but you don't benefit from having me. I've already been here too long. Thank you for helping me with braille and swordfighting and stupid dumb maths. Thank you for the food and the room. Thank you for being willing to stand up for me, but you're damn stupid if you think I'm getting in the way of true love. Stay with that man. If you want kids, have them with him. Talk it out. Teach that kid to be a badass and if you really miss me, name 'em Haclyn or Haclynn if you wanna get fancy haha. Well I'm skippin' town. I won't see you later._

_From your very favorite brat, Haclyn 'Scarlet.'_

_PS: I'll never forget you."_

Erza requipped into her armor, and with the letter in hand began to leave the house. With little hesitation, Jellal followed her. He loved Erza too much to let her destroy herself looking for some brat.

First stop was the train station.

***

Haclyn wasn't stupid enough to go to the train station-at least not yet. Besides, he had no money. He refused to take a dime of Erza's to make his grand escape, and so had to find a way to get money. He walked around aimlessly, sticking close to streetlights so he could somewhat see. He didn't exactly want to steal from anybody, but he didn't want to prostitute himself either.

With a groan, Haclyn flopped down in the middle of the sidewalk. This was going nowhere. He was in an unfamiliar city so he didn't know the best hiding spots and it was already dark, so he couldn't see for shit.

"Hac?"

Haclyn barely registered the voice as belonging to the pansy's boyfriend-Matty or something. "Come on, Hac. You're outside of my apartment. I wasn't sure it was you but." Matty squatted down, and helped Haclyn up. Silently, Haclyn let him lead them into the elevator.

"Don't tell anyone," he ordered, and Matty shook his head. "You're gonna get me killed...but alright."

Haclyn was at a loss for why Matty would help him.

He felt himself being pushed down on a couch. "Are you hungry? I've got dinosaur chicken nuggets. Haven't had time to do shopping because Adrian was here all week, his papa picked him up a little while ago." Haclyn shrugged.

"Chicken nuggets sound good." Matty beamed, before shuffling off to the kitchen. There was a comfortable silence while Matty fried the chicken nuggets, humming to himself. He came from the kitchen about ten minutes later, placing a pillow and then the plate on Haclyn's lap.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now that I've buttered you up with gourmet dinosaur chicken nuggets...can I ask why you're here?" Haclyn rolled his eyes and popped a chicken nugget in his mouth.

"You brought me up here...I was running away." Matty chuckled and then mumbled, "Erza's going to be looking for you. I heard that Jellal comes back today, although I've never met him. Guess he didn't react well?"

"Like I said. She's stupid as hell." Haclyn stuffed a bunch of chicken nuggets in his mouth to avoid talking.

"She's impulsive but she likes you a lot. She won't stop looking for you."

"Jellal doesn't like me. I'm not livin' with someone who hates my fucking guts. I'm better off alone. It's a waste of her time to look for me." Matty plopped down next to Haclyn, and let him finish his food, before placing the plate on a nearby table.

Matty pressed his lips together. "Sometimes, you have to do things that are real hard...y'know? I...I'm going to tell you a secret okay? I take magic-nullifying pills. I trained in magic since I was two, but...I don't want it anymore. The pills render my magic presence almost nil. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, because it has little to do with your situation right? Nash told me the other day, that he was...interested in me." Matty frowned deeply.

"Then he said he couldn't be with me, because my aura didn't scream mate when he touched me. He also told me that...he could feel the presence of another...a stronger presence than mine. He offered for us to be friends. I _love_ him. I could easily stop taking the pills and lose my integrity just so we could be together, and my aura would scream mate at him. Instead, I accepted life as it is. Nash will meet his true mate and I am to be on stand by as a friend. You don't think that hurts my feelings? I live in terror everyday, but I'm not running from my problems. At least you have a chance with Jellal, right? He will warm up to you."

Haclyn stared at Matty, his eyes wide as he saw that Matty was damn good at keeping his composure together. He wasn't sure if it was his competitive nature or not that made him say what he said next but he wasn't going to run away if Matty wasn't.

"I'm...you need to tell Nash that. He'll regret it forever if he loses you. Fucking _pansy._ And um...canyoumaybecallmymom?"

Matty beamed.

***

Erza smacked the hell out of him, nearly knocking Haclyn to the floor.

"Are you _stupid?_ I have been looking for you for  _hours."_ Haclyn rubbed his cheek, and just shook his head. "You should've just went to sleep. Or maybe had make-up sex with your lover. Kids are a huge cock block, y'know?"

"You wouldn't be," Erza mumbled, "you...think about others before yourself. That's why you left...so as not to inconvenience me. If I wanted to sleep with Jellal, which I do, you'd just shut up and pretend not to hear me. You're selfle-"

"I am _not._ It's me before everybody, stop yapping. I'm about to leave if I have to hear your bitchin' ag-"

Erza hugged him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Moony. Different circumstances although I do think that Matty and Moony will still have serious problems with each other. Well mostly Moony lol.


	7. Domesticated! Seven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash meets his mate. Matty and Adrian are the only people that Hac seems to care for.
> 
> Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moony, Moony, Moony! Warnings: Mentions of suicide in this chapter and also violence. This is an action packed chapter-which means that the next few chapters will mostly be tranquil and comedy~

"Matty, come on! Picnic! Picnic!" Nash grabbed the picnic basket from Matty's hands, carrying it easier than Matty could've, as they made their way through the forest near the guild. Nash had pestered Matty over and over again to come with him for a picnic, and the teen had finally agreed (although he was trying to stay away from Nash for the sake of his own heart.)

Suddenly Nash stopped, prompting Matty to stare at him questioningly, looking at Nash's wide eyed stare. "Who is that," Nash called out, setting the picnic basket down. 

"Nashy...what's goin' on?"

"I hear someone...they're coming this way. Just stay with me. Behind me baby." Matty's cheeks flushed.  _Baby?_ Nash was sending mixed messages at him. Finally, a person appeared in the clearing.

He clearly wasn't from around here.

He was taller than the both of them, with piercing blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Nash's own. His hair went to his shoulders, and was a mix of purple and greens-exotic and very pretty. He wore very expensive clothes in all blue, but the main thing was the ice frosting against his cheeks. Nash stared at him, and the teen stared back.

Matty knew immediately. 

"I...have to go do something. Nashy...be smart. Have fun." Matty turned right back around and walked  ~~ran~~ for it. The movement caused the stranger to look over to where Matty had been.

"How come," he had a northern accent, "you allowed mate to get away?" Nash wanted to  _melt._ This was nothing more than carnal desire-hell he didn't even know the guy's name. He had to be a dragon-slayer, clearly with all the mate talk and the growling he was doing.

"What," Nash asked stupidly, "wow, you're hot. Purple hottie. That's what I'm calling you in my head.  _Forever._ " The stranger snorted out a laugh, and grinned, showing off sharp canines. Definitely a dragon-slayer...

"The name is Moony Hampton, pinky. I'll call you that in  _my_ head."

"Nash. It's Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster." Moony ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly stressed. "I wasn't expecting that...you. You...uh," he flushed slightly, "you already met the other mate already?"

"What in the hell are you talking ab-oh Matty!" Nash turned and realized Matty was gone. "Oh shit. We were going on a picnic. He's not my mate, Matty doesn't have a magic essence, it's impossible." Moony wrinkled his nose. "Yeah he does. It's tiny, but it's there." 

"He told me he didn't," Nash stated flatly. "I could sort of, maybe sense it. It's very weak though. I...told him that we should stay friends. It's better that way, right?" Moony pressed his lips together.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now. I'm not here...for a mate. Not that I mind you! It's just...I want to join Fairy Tail. Is there anyway you can help me?"

Nash smiled dopily at him. "Oh  _can I help you?"_

***

"Graaaaandpa," Nash was already piling on the cuteness, "can I take that mission right over there?" Makarov wasn't really paying attention to Nash, more focused on watching Mira's body. "Yeah, yeah whatever kid."

"I met my mate today! You should tell my daddies when they come back on their 'mission', okay?" Haclyn snorted, and Nash glared at him. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, you. Where's Matty?"

"He ran off for some reason," Nash responded bitterly, "not that it's any of your business." Haclyn smirked, and stood up. "That's all I need to know. I'm off to see him. Today's switch day anyways."

"Switch day? Wait, why are you going to his house? You can't go there." Nash looked pissed, and Makarov began to closely watch him for any sign that he might try to fight Haclyn. The fight wouldn't be very fair-Haclyn was handcuffed at the moment, although his kicks were pretty damn devastating.

Haclyn got to his feet and threw his head back laughing. "You don't know a damn thing about him do you? Fucking  _pansy._ He's getting Addy back today. It's why he insisted the picnic be so early, but that didn't happen either. I actually  _can_ go there," Haclyn stuck his tongue out, "that's why I have a key."

Nash tackled him to the floor, slamming his head into the ground. "I will  _kill_ you. Matty is  _mine._ " Haclyn struggled not to pass out from the sheer force of Nash hitting him, but with his wrists handcuffed, there was little he could do.

"I know you're an idiot, so I'll help you out a bit. When you tell someone that you don't want to be with them, you have no rights over them. Matty isn't your boyfriend, your lover, and he isn't an object so don't act like he's one. You're so damn stupid and selfish you don't even get it. You can't just kiss him, and then tell him you won't date him because there's someone better for you out there, find that special someone, and then expect him to be okay with it. Even if I was interested in fucking him, which I'm not, it wouldn't be any of your goddamn business because you're not his keeper. That's abuse."

"ABUSE? I would never hit him."

"Again, only because you're so stupid, there's something called psychological abuse. You're tugging him every which way, sending him mixed signals, and now you want to ban him from dating other people even though you have no claim on him? Give me a break from your idiocy! Now get the fuck off of me and go on your goddamn mission with you and your stupid mate." Nash was a second away from flaming up, when Laxus lifted him up, and set him to the side.

"I'm going to  _murder_ you. Uncle Laxus, let me go!"

"Your parents wouldn't be happy to know that you guys were fighting while they were out. I don't want to have to hear their mouths. Get outta here, Hac." Haclyn bowed, a pretty little smirk on his face, as Makarov let him out of his handcuffs and handed him his stick. "Bye bye!"

They had to keep Nash back for a good ten minutes, before letting him go off, mission paper crumpled in his hand.

***

Matty kept fiddling Haclyn's hair, tugging it, braiding it, undoing it, braiding it, and then twisting it in all different styles. He was so nervous, he was shaking, and Haclyn's (crude) words of encouragement weren't helping.

"If he looks at you the wrong way, I will castrate him. Does that make you feel better?" Matty shook his head, and pushed up his glasses. "Don't. Just...just stay here. I don't...why aren't you being an asshole right now? Be an asshole, like you are to everyone else."

"You're very nice."

"So is Lucy, Wendy, Levy-even Erza has her moments and you're a bitch to them all." Haclyn's eyebrow twitched and then he mumbled, "But you're so  _weak._ I don't need to protect myself from you because you're like a helpless puppy. Don't want to make you a kicked puppy. The rest of them could easily hurt me."

Matty found that he wasn't very offended. He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud knock at the door. Matty got up, and shakily made his way to the front door. Immediately, there was a loud wailing, "MAMA!" Matty coddled Adrian in his arms, running his fingers through very thick curls, as the boy sobbed.

"He won't fucking stop crying. Make him shut up." Matty averted his eyes, from where his ex was glaring at him. He was a  _grown_ man, and one might wonder what he was doing with someone as young as Matty. He was probably even older than Gray! Lim looked over to Haclyn, before quickly averting his gaze.

"What did you do to him," Matty asked quietly, wincing as Adrian's bag was thrown to the floor. "I shook him a little because he didn't want to get in the car, and then he cried the whole trip." 

"Lim, he's a small baby. You can't shake babies." Matty nuzzled Adrian's cheek, kissing his face repeatedly, so the boy would stop crying.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm fuckin' done with this, alright? I signed away my rights this morning. I've got a wife now," Lim handed Matty a bunch of papers, "I didn't want a darkie baby anyways."

"Don't  _call_ him that," Matty hissed, covering Adrian's eyes, "just...leave." Lim smirked, and leaned down, grabbing Matty's chin. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Matty was  _terrified._ He couldn't speak, grimacing as Lim licked his face, and left the house, slamming the door as he did.

"Mama?" Matty didn't even realize he was crying. "I...Hac-Hac did he just say he signed away-"

Haclyn shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like he had a change of heart." He got up, and picked up Adrian's bag for Matty, bringing it into the living room, while Matty looked over the papers.

"Voluntary termination...of parental rights? Hac, this makes no  _sense._ I-I've been trying to get him to sign this since Addy was born. This has to be some joke." Adrian seemed content to play with Matty's clothes, unconcerned with Matty's problems.

"He seems like the type of guy to get bored of things real quick. That's probably what happened. Call family services and check to see if he's filed it," Haclyn coughed, "or something like that." Matty nodded, and after explaining to Adrian in soft coaxing tones that mama had to go call, he handed the little boy over to Haclyn. 

"Hey kid." Adrian stared at him, with the same green eyes that his father had. Matty had mentioned that they had a surrogate, and had used his sperm. Apparently, the surrogate had been a gorgeous woman of color who Matty had gotten along splendidly with-and he didn't really care about the race of the child either way.

Lim had been entirely too pissed, but went along with it anyways.

Adrian probably looked more like his biological mother than, with his thick black curls, and brown skin. He had the cutest little button nose, and he babbled nonsense to himself as he played with Hac's hands. 

"Boo," he asked, pointing to the mark the handcuffs had left on Haclyn's wrists, "boo boo?"

"It's alright. Doesn't hurt anymore." Adrian's little eyebrows furrowed, and he blew on Haclyn's bruises, before peppering sloppy little kisses on his wrists. "All better." 

Haclyn grinned, and then gasped loudly. "It doesn't hurt anymore! It feels better now. You must be magic!" Adrian seemed to look smug. "Healer. I'm healer." Haclyn agreed with him, and let Adrian babble on aimlessly, as Matty came back, white as a sheet.

"It's...true. It's  _legal._ I'm his only...guardian." Matty sniffled, and Haclyn huffed. "What are you crying for? Shouldn't you be happy," Haclyn inquired, "instead of upset?" Matty burst into tears, taking off his glasses, and crying into Haclyn's shoulder, of course causing Adrian to cry as well.

"You can't be a baby too," Haclyn grumped, reluctantly holding the both of them tight to his chest and letting them cry.

He decided not to mention that he'd met Lim before.

***

_It wasn't done purposely, it happened by chance. Only four days prior, while Haclyn had been wandering the streets, lost once again. He didn't know where he was, but if he could just find a stop point he could get back home. After a while, he got redirected to the local park, which was a huge help, because he could feel his way back home then._

_There was a child screaming._

_A huge figure was standing over him with a stick in his hand, threatening to beat him. Haclyn watched, wondering if maybe his eyes really were deceiving him. Matty had shown him plenty of pictures of Adrian-but was this really that little boy? If so, then that must've been Lim, Matty's ex._

_"Lim," he yelled out, and he waved as if he knew the man. He shuffled into an alley, and gestured for Lim to follow him. Lim shooed a crying Adrian away, telling him to go play before stalking over to Haclyn. He looked the boy over, and decided he liked what he saw. "Yeah? You want something?"_

_"You...that little boy's Adrian right?"_

_"Yeah that's the brat's name. What the fuck do you want?"_

_"Give him up," Haclyn whispered, pulling Lim down by his shirt, causing the man to stumble, "give him up to his mama, or I'll kill you." Lim sneered, and went to hook punch Haclyn in the face. Haclyn blocked easily, tripping Lim, and opening an inter-dimensional pocket to take out two swords. He pointed them at Lim's face. Lim paled._

_"I know people like you...you're actually a bunch of pissants. You prey on the weak...and like thinking you have control. That's why you keep that little boy, not because you love him...but so you feel like you have control. You have until the end of the week. If you don't comply, on Sunday you'll never wake up and nobody will know that it's me who did it to you. Remember this." Haclyn stood up, putting the swords away, and turning his back._

_"And if you even think about attacking me as I walk away, you're dead bitch. I'll let you say whatever the fuck you want to say as your reason. See, I can be nice?" He turned back to smile at Lim with a mixture of Erza's crazed grin and his own evil demon eyes._

_Lim nearly pissed himself._

***

Moony watched Nash put a multitude of different colored powders on his face with a solemn look on his face. "Does this have to be done?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather it not happen." Moony chose his words very carefully. Nash was already upset from whatever had happened earlier, and Moony's declaration of "Work before love" had not exactly helped matters. Nash had already flat ironed his hair, and all the makeup that had previously made him look like a clown were now coming together to make him look...nearly the same, maybe a bit more feminine. 

Moony didn't get it. It was only after Nash reshaped his eyebrows, and put eyeliner and mascara on that Moony started to see what was going on. "Where did you learn that?"

"I have a lotta aunties. You like?"

"Boys shouldn't...do things like that." Nash frowned a little, and turned to look at Moony. "If I look weird, just say so. You don't need to get all gender-roley."

"I apologize, Nash." Moony still looked troubled, his face souring more as Nash got into his dress and flats (being too uncoordinated to wear heels.) 

"Fuck, what is your problem?" Moony glared at him. "You've got a horrible mouth...and I...whatever. It doesn't matter. Let's just do this mission so I can join your guild. I could join even without this yet here I find myself." Nash kicked him, but Moony barely reacted. " _Why are you being so mean to me?"_

"Don't you  _dare_ start crying," Nash was starting to sniffle anyways, "fuck...don't cry pinky. You'll mess up your makeup. You worked hard on it right." Matty stood up, towering over Nash, bringing him into a tight hug. Nash sniffled, and tried not to cough as he punched Moony in the gut ineffectively.

"You're not what I expected from a mate," Moony mumbled quietly.

"Bratty? Crybaby? Overdramatic? Stupid? Which one is it?"

"Male," Moony corrected, "I expected all of that, unfortunately I have a type. Bratty, crybaby, pink hair, overdramatic, kinda stupid. You're a guy though. I've never even  _thought_ about another guy, let alone two." Nash looked up at Moony. "You're having an identity crisis already? Get it the fuck together. It's too early in our relationship for us to talk about this...let's go catch a rapist. Okay?" 

Moony wrinkled his nose. "You're so rude."

***

Eroys like girls who were supposed to be taken. He liked showing to other men that  _he_ was the alpha male. He liked forcing girls to do as he wanted, and he liked hearing them cry. He walked around the ball with the same snotty stuck up people, pretending to be like them, when in reality he was looking for his next victim. He was deciding between a bluenette and a redhead, when in came a gorgeous young teen, with beautiful pink hair. 

She was wearing an exquisite white dress, and her makeup was done perfectly. She turned her nose up at everyone, and seemed to even be disinterested in the handsome man escorting her. She waved him off once they were inside, as he trotted off to go make small talk.

Eroys slithered up to her, popping up behind her. 

"Evening, darling. A penny for your thoughts?"

"Mine are worth a dollar," she quipped back, looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes. He grinned, showing off perfect white teeth but she wasn't swayed. "You seem bored milady."

"That would be because I am. I'm engaged to an absolute dullard." Eroys pretended to look wounded. "One as fair as you shouldn't be engaged to a _dullard_ but someone as lively as you seem to be." That caused her to smile, small and sweet. "What's your name, princess?"

"It's Nastia."

" _Nastia,_ " he purred right back, "it means resurrection, correct? You're the most interesting thing at this dead party, so it's fitting." She laughed, a delighted bell sound that made Eroys' heart stop. 

"The dullard is keeping his eyes on us," Eroys turned back, and noted that the man she arrived with was glaring at them with a fire in his eyes. Nash noted that he looked much too angry for it not to be just a little real. Eroys wrapped an arm around her, and then whispered in her ear, "Shall we take this elsewhere?"

"Do you think that I am easy," she hissed angrily, and Eroys shook his head. "Do not believe that I think that of you. I would just like a place to be able to serenade you, away from the prying eyes of your dullard."

Nastia smirked, and let him lead her off, turning to stick her little tongue out at her fellow.

Moony _growled._

***

Back at Matty's apartment, everything was calm until Erza called. Adrian was playing patty cake with Haclyn on Matty's living room floor, while Matty stuck golden stars on the spelling tests he was 'grading.' Everyone got an A for effort, although he did correct them if they spelled anything wrong.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he looked at Haclyn who didn't seem to care. "It's your mother."

"Don't call her that." Matty squinted at him, before answering the call. "Hello Erza."

"Hello, Matty," she boomed, and Matty barely concealed his wince, "is Haclyn there? It seems he turned off his phone." Matty glared at Haclyn who was blowing raspberries on Adrian's belly, making him squeal.

Matty flipped the view so it was on Haclyn and Adrian. Erza's eyes widened. "Have you...drugged him?" Adrian looked over at Erza and then declared Erza to be a strawberry.

"STRAWBERRY," he bellowed, and Haclyn smirked at Erza, mouthing the word at her, while Adrian clapped. Erza furrowed her eyebrows. "What-what are you doing?"

"Playing," he replied petulantly, "whatcha want?"

"Do you...know where Nash is? I asked the guild master but he doesn't seem to know-and a lot of the other guild members don't know either. Laxus isn't answering my calls either. Natsu and Gray are freaking the hell out."

Haclyn covered Adrian's ears. "I know where he is, but I really have no reason to tell you. Do you think that I care if the pansy's parents have their panties in a twist? Nope, I don't _care._ He went off with his mate being selfish as  _hell,_ and then telling me what I can and cannot do with Matty. Asswipe." He moved his hand from Adrian's ears, as Erza's image began shaking, and Gray's angry image came into view.

"Look _little boy._ I don't have your time. Don't make me come over there and make you tell me where my son is." Haclyn stuck his tongue out, and flipped Gray off from behind Adrian's head, almost making a dance of it.

Gray looked two seconds away from strangling him.

"Maybe if you ask real nice, I'll tell you where the pansy is~" Gray twitched, and Erza grabbed her lacrima phone quick before he could break it out of sheer anger.

"Haclyn, what if Nash gets hurt? You don't really want that. He's an idiot...he took a dangerous mission didn't he?" Haclyn pinched his nose, and grunted, "He's at the Marliyn Ball. He's there to catch the guy who's been...getting friendly with the taken women of the elite. If I'm not mistaken, he's crossdressing as well. Is that enough for you?" Erza beamed.

"Thank you-" Suddenly the lights turned off, and Adrian let out a loud scream. There was thuds, and Erza kept yelling for Haclyn and then Matty. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot-and then Matty was screaming too. Erza was freaking out, she kept calling out, and asking for anything-or anybody.

Finally, the lights came back on and she could see Haclyn standing in the middle of the living room.

There was a bloody sword in his hand.

Adrian was screaming and screaming and screaming while Matty held him close to his chest, tears streaming down his own cheeks. Erza could clearly see that they weren't hurt-maybe a little shaken up.

"Haclyn...what did you do?" Haclyn's eyes were wide, and he couldn't decipher what she was saying over the pounding of his head.

At his feet was the decapitated body of Lim.

***

Okay, so this guy was tugging Nash along at a hurried pace that Nash wasn't sure Moony would be able to follow. "You're hurting me," he hissed.

"Shut the fuck up you prissy _bitch._ " So then the mask was off-cool Nash could take off his disguise too. "Don't talk to me like that, asswipe," he huffed, shrieking as Eroys wrapped a strong arm around his waist and leaned to kiss him. Nash turned his head, but then there was a knife to his throat.

"I like it when you fight it...princess." Nash grabbed his arm, and began to freeze it. Eroys let go in surprise, just as Nash's flaming foot went to go hit him in the crotch. Eroys shrieked, and lunged forward with the knife in hand.

The water arm that wrapped itself around his neck made for a good buffer. Nash turned to look at Moony who had the most serious look on his face, as the water split into tiny daggers and began to cut Eroys' skin. "Should I stop, darling?" Nash nodded, and with one roundabout kick to the head, knocked his assailant out.

"NASH!" Moony turned, looking ready to fight whoever was running down the hallway after seeing Nash's upset face. "I'm so sorry, Moony," he apologized, throwing himself _over Moony,_ just as a pissed off Natsu and Gray came into view. "Don't hurt 'iiiiiiiim," Nash whined, "we're sorry."

Natsu glared at Moony who didn't see the problem. "These must be your fathers. Hello, my name is Moony Hampton. I am your son's mate. Don't worry, I haven't defiled him in any way and have no intention of sleeping with him at the moment." Gray smiled tightly, as Natsu pryed Nash away from Moony.

"Somehow, you're the least of our problems. Hac murdered somebody." Nash felt his skin run cold. "He said he was going to Matty's house...did he hurt Matty or Adrian? I'll kill him!" Nash's eyes were turning red. "No, it isn't them. Shut up and come on."

This day was supposed to be the best day of Nash's life, and yet somehow everything was shit.

***

"Haclyn, come on. Look at me. Let go of the sword. Let go of it!" Erza was getting frustrated. Her smacking, jostling, and begging couldn't get Haclyn to let go of the bloodied sword. The Magic Council had already come to take the body away, and had left the teen to be dealt with by his mother. Matty didn't want to stay in his apartment, and had left for the guild minutes earlier with a shaken Adrian in his arms.

"Hacy have a booboo," Adrian asked as they left, "I heal?" Matty smiled weakly at him. "Yes, let's go make get well cards for him somewhere else. You remember Aunty Levy right? Let's go to her."

Haclyn had collapsed to the floor, arms and legs wrapped around the sword, as he rocked back and forth. Erza had called Jellal, and the man had rushed to Matty's apartment. "It's not your fault kid. You had to do it." Erza agreed, nodding. "It's not your fault, Haclyn. I know you didn't want to kill him."

"Yes I did," Haclyn mumbled, "I wanted to kill him and I did. It's my fault he even came here. I..I did something _really_ bad." Erza sat next to him, not minding the blood as she put her hand innocently over his arm. 

"Can you tell me about it? And give the sword to your dad please? Please? You can at least do this right?" Haclyn looked over at Jellal with his tired mismatched eyes, before handing him the sword. "Thank you, kiddo," Jellal said lightly.

"So why do you think it's your fault? What's the bad thing you did?"

"I...I said I was gonna kill him a few days ago. I saw him...at the park with Addy and he was waving this real big stick around. He said that he'd beat him with it. Addy's just a little baby. He's not even two yet. Just a small little baby. A little baby," Haclyn coughed, "I called him over. He thought I was a prostitute I think. I told him that he'd _better_ give up custody of Addy. He tried to hit me. I pulled a sword on him. Then I said I'd kill him if he didn't. He nearly pissed himself. Probably didn't do good things for his ego. Either way he did it...and now he tried to kill them. It's my fault."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"ERZA! I JUST FUCKING THREATENED TO KILL THE ABUSIVE EX OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT BY HOLDING SWORDS TO HIS THROAT!" Erza looked taken aback as Haclyn yelled. The boy was clearly on edge.

"Does that sound like something I could tell you? My head's  _bitching_ right now. Slit my wrists and be done with it, I'm tired." Erza's eyes softened and she grabbed Haclyn's hands. "Don't say that. Don't say it. Promise me, okay? You won't do that." Haclyn squinted at her. "Let me leave. You're making me miserable woman. You brought me here, made me relive horrible memories, and now I just killed somebody. I'm too irrational to be in polite society-dammit Erza let me  _go."_

"Erza has done nothing but treat you well. You're too hard on yourself. You get upset and you lash out. You're trying to pretend you're a complete ass, but even I can tell you're about to cry. Sometimes you should cry. Any young kid would be shaken up after that. Remember, you're still a kid. People have horrible things happen in their lives. I tried to kill Erza and I  _love_ her. She's not letting you go-we're not letting you go. So shut up and deal with it. You're so annoying."

It was the most Jellal had ever said to him. 

Haclyn pressed his lips together. "Tomorrow, we have to go to the Council and you're giving a report and getting a psych evaluation. You will do well. You will  _not_ purposely act like an imbecile and get yourself locked up. Come on. We're going to the guild." Jellal tossed the sword over to Erza, who easily put it away, as Jellal lifted Haclyn up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Haclyn didn't protest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Haclyn reacted so horribly to seeing Lim threaten to hit Adrian will become more apparent in later chapters, although it's already hinted to now.


	8. Domesticated! Eight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Natsu and Gray have to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More into Moony-emotionally unavailable mystery man! Also an asshole. I like writing assholes-in more way than one.
> 
> Also, is that Gratsu I spot? O.O
> 
> Trials work different in my world-deal with it.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of past abuse and rape in this chapter.

"Matty, are you okay?" Suddenly Matty found himself with a lapful of Nash-who was crossdressing? "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at Adrian who was drawing a get well card. 

"Did Hac really...kill someone?"

"Beheaded my ex," Matty whispered, "the lights came off. Lim attacked us. Hac pulled out a sword and decapitated him." Natsu tugged his son off of Matty. "Any idea why Lim decided to attack?"

"He gave me full custody of Addy today. Just out of the blue. I heard...Hac persuaded him to do it." Nash sighed. "Using his blade, most likely. He's gonna get himself executed."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that might be a murder charge," Nash continued, "and he could be in prison for life...or executed." Natsu pinched Nash's thigh viciously and the boy yelped loudly. "Daddy! Ow!" 

Matty's eyes filled with tears. "Where is he now?"

"The Council had to take him away until his trial," Erza muttered, looking shaken and upset.

"When can I visit," Matty shrieked, making Nash wonder why he cared so much! "Tomorrow," Erza promised, getting up to ruffle golden brown hair, "I swear."

***

"Hac," Matt said when he saw him, in prisoner's clothes with shackles on his wrists and ankles. Haclyn smiled grimly, as Matt leaned in close to touch his face. "You shouldn't have-"

"I know. I'm sorry," Haclyn said sullenly, looking contrite.

"Lim's family is prestigious and they're trying to sully your name but we won't let them. I'm testifying in your defense."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Matt said slowly, "I love you, okay? You're gonna come home to me and Addy, okay?" Haclyn flushed quickly and suddenly, before looking at Matt with those unfocused eyes.

"I love you too," he said quietly, "not in the same way you love me."

The confession stood between them silently. Haclyn's face had not changed from it's stoic look. His jaw was set. 

"I t-thought you d-didn't want to be in a r-relationship," Matty choked out.

"Cause everyone wants sex from me. And I'm all out of sex to give," Haclyn responded, before admitting, "I never liked it in the first place. I just...I just want companionship."

"You're asexual."

"I guess."

"I still want you to come home to me and Addy," Matt says firmly, leaning in to press a kiss to Haclyn's nose, "I'm sorry I can't love you back the way you deserve.”

"I deserve exactly what’s happening right now. I’m not a good person, Matty. I'm used to wanting what I can't have."

Matt's eyes closed tight as the impact of Haclyn's words hit him deep in the heart. He wanted to like Haclyn back. In any other case, he would like him back. But Nash was on his mind, and he knew his crush on Nash was too much to bring into any relationship.

Even if Nash was a major asshole, who ran off with other hotter boys who happened to be dragonslayers. 

With a little put upon sigh, Haclyn smiled, and squinted at Matt. "I'm going soft. This is all your fault."

"I'm sorry," Matt responded.

They both knew what he was apologizing for.

***

"Flamebrain," Gray said all of a sudden, as he watched Natsu fuss over Nash's habits of stripping his clothes off, "let's go on a mission."

"Uh-is now a good time?"

"As good a time as any," the ice mage said stubbornly, as Nash continued to throw a fit at anyone who would listen. Ever since Matty had stormed out on him, calling him a selfish brat for not visiting Haclyn, and for telling Matt not to visit, the pinkette's mood had worsened.

"I am getting tired of hearing him," Natsu admitted, as Nash gave them the stinkeye. Gray grinned, and waved a flyer at Natsu. "Got one. We can walk there. Let's go."

Natsu nodded, fighting to keep the little hum of happiness when Gray grabbed his hand, and nearly dragged him out the guild. Sure, it wasn't totally romantic-but the fact his mate was touching him at all made him happy.

***

Turns out, the mission Gray chose was a forest fire. Despite the townspeople initial discomfort with a fire mage being one of the two from Fairy Tail, when they saw him eat the fire like it was nothing, they were pleased. It took no longer than fifteen minutes between the two of them, and then they were on their way.

"I'm stuffed," Natsu declared happily, as they strolled through a meadow on their way back. Gray brushed back a piece of pink hair from Natsu's face, before saying casually, "You're glowing."

Natsu chewed on his bottom lip. "Er...sorry?"

"No. It's nice," Gray struggled in a way he had never struggled before when it came to talking to boys. Gray could always seduce the pants off of almost anyone.

And here he was, stumbling over his words as Natsu looked at him with confused green eyes. Without another thought, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Natsu's in a sweet little kiss.

It lasted less than three seconds.

"Gray, are you overheated," Natsu questioned, sounding lost and forlorn. His cheeks were pink, but his eyes were filled with a sadness that Gray couldn't comprehend.

"I'm not," Gray muttered, "why would you ask that?"

"Because...you just kissed me.  _Me._ " 

"I kissed you because I wanted to. It's okay right. You're mine, so what's the issue? I've been researching and-"

"You don't have to kiss me just because we're mates," Natsu said suddenly, looking down at his toes, "I don't mind being friends. We can raise Nash just being friends. Gray, this isn't a joke."

Gray snorted. "I wouldn't kiss you as a joke, Natsu. I like you."

There was a sniffle.

Natsu's fists were clenched, and his lips were trembling in the pout they were in. With his own fingers shaking, Gray slowly tilted Natsu's head up.

One single tear was running down his cheek.

Natsu was crying-because of  _him._ "Shit," Gray cursed, brushing the tear away carefully, "don't cry, stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Natsu hissed, sounding broken, tired, and angry, "you are. How can you say you like me when you're with everyone else? I don't understand."

"You're right," Gray said softly, "I am stupid for doing all of that instead of telling you how I feel. However, I am not a dragon-slayer. I don't feel any pain physically when I'm with someone not my mate, but I still feel guilty. Like I was cheating on you somehow."

"You were," Natsu said stubbornly, "I didn't sleep with other people."

Seeing that Natsu was regressing to some of his more basic dragon-slayer instincts, Gray conceded. "I'm very very sorry, babe," Natsu's cheeks colored, "I don't want to sleep with anybody else. Or kiss anybody else. Just you. I promise."

Natsu sniffled again. "But you don't feel pain when you do it...so why would you stop?"

"I respect and love you too much to ever cheat on you, okay love?"

Natsu didn't respond for a while, before turning his head. "If you do cheat on me, I'll hurt you," he snaps, and Gray grins. He tackles Natsu to the floor, caging him in with his arms, and bends down to kiss him some more. 

This time, Natsu kisses back. Sure it's shy and tentative and awkward, but it's a kiss and Gray won't mind at all helping him out for hours on end.

***

Natsu was overwhelmingly feeling happy. There was fire in his tummy, and Gray was kissing him-but not on the mouth anymore. Slowly the kisses had extended to his chin and jaw. Gray's teeth scraped down his neck. "Is this okay, Natsu," he asked, continuing his little fluttering kisses.

"Y-yeah," Natsu mumbled, closing his eyes as Gray pressed his lips to his mouth again. These were his favorite kisses so far. They meant that Gray liked him-loved him even, and made Natsu feel bubbly.

"Mine," Gray rumbled, looking at him with pretty dark blue eyes. Natsu's breath hitched, and he smiled happily. "You're mine too," he responded.

Gray's long fingers stroked Natsu's sides, as he kissed him some more. Minutes passed, until suddenly Gray stopped.

"If I keep going, I'm going to go too far."

"It's...it's okay," Natsu says.

"I don't want to go too far," Gray says slowly, but he still bent down to suck a hickey into his boyfriend's neck. Natsu made a soft little whimpering sound, and Gray winced. "Fuck," he muttered, unbuttoning Natsu's top, "you're driving me crazy."

"Sorry," Natsu said unrepentantly.

"Not yet you aren't," the ice mage snarked, flicking his tongue over Natsu's pink little nipple. The fire mage whimpered loudly, bucking up into Gray's touch. The ice mage laughed, and pressed his face into Natsu's chest. "All mine."

Natsu closed his eyes and prayed to the moon goddess that it wasn't a dream.

***

"Finally," Gajeel snorted, when Gray and Natsu walked back into the guild, their scents so intertwined that nobody could tell them apart. Wendy let out a little shriek of happiness.

Everyone else who couldn't smell what was going on, looked at the two mages confused. They weren't holding hands, weren't too close together, and they also weren't arguing. Nash made a little growling sound and blew past his fathers. "Now you want to hook up," he mutters under his breath, still too quiet for the other mages to hear.

Natsu walked over to the bar, after rolling his eyes, and asked for a drink.

Mira stared at him meaningfully, as she handed him the beer. Natsu took the cup, and began to sip out of it casually. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lucy rushed to say.

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"No reason. How was the mission."

Natsu's eyes glazed over. "Amazing! It was a forest fire and everything tasted great." 

"And after the mission?"

"After the mission was good too."

Gajeel snorted.

Wendy giggled.

Gray walked behind Natsu, wrapped his arms around him, and asked for his beer. Natsu rolled his eyes, snapped his teeth at him, and declared, "Mine!" 

"You're going to bite me over some beer?"

"I think I deserve one," he said haughtily, "get your own."

"But I want yours," Gray pouts, pulling at a lock of Natsu's hair, before leaning in to try and steal the alcohol again. He gets a slap for his troubles, and then Natsu leans up and in to press a sloppy kiss to his nose.

"Go away," he stresses.

Juvia's breathing becomes louder.

Gray lifts him up by his hips, startling him and grabs the rest of the beer, downing it in one quick gulp. Natsu clocks him on the face, but instead of hitting back, Gray just tweaks his nose, before pecking his lips.

"See you at home." Gray runs off before Natsu's fist connects with his face again. 

"Mira, I need another drink," Natsu huffs in lieu of a goodbye.

"You're dating," Lucy shrieks, running over to hug Natsu. "Yeah," Natsu admits happily, "we are."

Everyone in Fairy Tail cheers.

Except for Juvia, who is screeching in absolute pain.

***

Gray is called back to freeze her again, as Natsu is tasked with evaporating all the water in the guild. After they're done, Gray hooks an arm around Natsu's waist and kisses him happily. Natsu pinches his hip teasingly, and then Gray drags him off.

"Don't forget the trial is tomorrow. Get some rest," Erza says gently.

The two nod quietly, turning solemn as they go to walk home.

***

And maybe in the middle of the night, Nash will come home with a bloody busted lip, and he'll crawl into bed with his fathers and press his little wet face into the pillow crying over the fight Moony and him have had. Gray will wrap up his knuckles, and Natsu will fuss over him having his shoes in bed. 

***

Of course, the next day, Natsu punches Moony in the face for hitting his kid, but that's another issue altogether. Moony takes the hit with a hint of a grimace, but not much else. He earns Natsu's respect.

***

Haclyn is cold and impersonal as the prosecution talks shit about him for an entire two hours. He does not cry, or make passionate declares of his innocence. He just stands up when they're done stripping his character and says calmly, "I will be representing myself."

He half-way gives his mother and father a heart attack. The court appointed lawyer next to him is surprised too.

"I would like to begin by saying that the amount of logical fallacies in the prosecution's opening remarks is disgusting. They claim that I'm a liar, a murderer, and a delinquent." He smirks. "Only one of those is true. Anyone with half a brain can tell what happened. The man broke into his ex-boyfriend's house. A thirty year old man, broke into his ex's-who happens to be a minor by the way-house, in order to kill him and his two year old baby boy. I cut his head off out of fear for their lives. He would have shot them if I hadn't? So why are we here? The physical evidence shows what it shows. Matty's testimony will show what it shows. Hell if you want, you can ask the two year old how he got all those fucking bruises. I'm not the best person in the world, but I'm better than Lim. Let's get a move on this thing, eh?"

***

The trial is set in motion. The prosecution calls up their witnesses. None of them witnessed the crime. None of them even know Haclyn personally.

He takes special pleasure in ripping them apart.

"How can you call me a sociopath when we've never met?"

"Just studying your-"

"But I love Mattias and his baby with everything I've got. You're wrong. You're also unable to diagnose me legally since we've never met. And your license is expired. Next!"

"You're his mother, of course you think he's perfect. You didn't say anything when you found out he was fucking a fourteen year old and he was in his late twenties. Next!"

"As cute as you think you are, with digging up my secret past-it's not so much of a secret. I was a whore for three years. As pretty as I am, and as poor, uneducated, and half-blind I was, it was either dealing drugs or sex for money. One hurts people, one doesn't. Try again. Next!"

He breezed through them like anything, and to Matt's surprise didn't call any witnesses.

"If I'm going down, not bringing him down with me."

He just provides the physical evidence, and the lacrima cameras on the street that show Lim breaking in.

And then it's time for the judge to deliberate.

***

Not guilty.

**

Erza leaps over the barriers, tackling Haclyn down in a too fierce hug. He squirms, still in cuffs, but she doesn't let up. "I even parent better than Natsu and Gray," she says tearfully, "look at my perfect little boy."

"I don't actually think that any child you got could get any worse than Nash," Haclyn snarks, as the guards shuffle awkwardly around them, not willing to pull them apart to get his cuffs off. 

"Don't be so mean," Erza says proudly, "a little less mean, but still strict and firm."

"I'm not you," Haclyn reminds her, "I don't like him."

"He's just precocious. He's my favorite nephew."

"And your only one. You could do better. He's an ass."

"More than you?"

"At least I'm smart."

"Well yes, but give Nash a chance. I have a feeling you two will be the best of friends."

"Erza, you're daydreaming again."

Nash and Haclyn had a little grace period, but now Matty was on the line. If Haclyn couldn't have him...then Nash would have to reform his ways before he'd ever let Matt date someone who let him feel expendable again.

***

Matt hugged Haclyn for ten minutes after everything was done. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Addy. Didn't seem right," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Haclyn responded, "I'll pop by later, mmhm?"

"Yeah. I'll let you talk to everyone else." Matt leaned up and pecked his cheek, ignoring Nash's glare at the back of his neck. "See ya!"

Haclyn raised an eyebrow at Nash who was moving his death glare over to him. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"I can smell that you want him. Smells like burnt rubber.”

”Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Nash grinned, “and I can smell he rejected you. That smells like cake.”

”Hope it’s strawberry,” Haclyn says, smirking at him, “have a great day, Nash. Leave Matt alone. By the way...your boyfriend is headed this way...”

Haclyn turns on his heel and heads towards Levy who is heavily pregnant and Gajeel.

Moony bends down to kiss Nash. “Let’s get out of here.”

”What do you think about Matty,” Nash questions quietly.

”What about him? He doesn’t want us. I don’t want him,” Moony replies easily, “and he has a child with a different man-and is entirely too close to Haclyn for my liking. Nash, let it go. Like you did earlier. He is hiding his own magic by choice. He is severing the bond by choice.”

”Okay,” Nash breathes, looking into Moony’s sparkling eyes, “I’m letting it go.”

Moony offers a rare smile and kisses Nash’s fingertips.

***

Natsu sits with Gray outside of the courthouse. Their hands are touching but they’re not holding hands. The silence between them is comfortable.

“Should we like go on dates? Cause I don’t have really good table manners,” Natsu says plainly.

”We’ll count our missions-ones where there’s only the two of us as dates.”

”So we conceived Nash on one of those dates,” Natsu points out, and Gray grins fondly. “Idiot.”

”When do we have sex,” Natsu questions.

”Whenever we’re ready.”

”What if I’m never ready.”

”I’ll have to masturbate a helluva lot more.”

Natsu blushes. “I can’t top.”

”Why?” Gray fought hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice and mostly succeeded.

”Cause I’ll lose control. Didn’t you do research? Anything could happen from me catching onto fire to breaking your ass.”

Gray laughs out loud at that but Natsu is dead serious. “Remember when Levy broke her pelvic bone?”

The ice mage looks at him with wide eyes. “Gajeel?”

”Yes,” Natsu says flatly, “we’re pretty dominant in bed. I need you to fuck me. The other way around or else I’ll seriouslh fuck you up-not in the fun way.”

”Not a hardship,” Gray says quickly, “I’ll top. But how does Levy control Gajeel now?”

”Magic binding cuffs and a prayer,” Natsu says solemnly.

***

Haclyn kisses Addy when he sees him. Matty smiles at him shyly, but Haclyn just kisses his cheek too in response. 

“No boo boo?”

”All healed up,” Haclyn affirms, and he lets Addy fuss over him. Later, when Adrian is in bed, Matt thanks him gently.

”For what?”

”Being here.”

”Same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, like, kudos! All the good stuff!


End file.
